Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick
by nickolas01
Summary: Todos saben sobre el mercenario loco, demente, idiota, pervertido, mujeriego, y chiflado Nick Ranyer, pero no se han preguntado ¿Cómo sería Nick del colegio de Canterlot?, bueno ahora lo sabrán XDXDXD Violencia, Songfic, peleas, amor, humor, deportes, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Todos saben sobre el mercenario loco, demente, idiota, pervertido, mujeriego, y chiflado Nick Ranyer, pero no se han preguntado ¿Cómo sería Nick del colegio de Canterlot?, bueno ahora lo sabrán**

 **Dusk Shine Sparkle: versión masculina de Twilight, en esta historia es el hermano de Twilight de la misma edad, pelo corto del mismo color de Twlight, pantalones color morado y camisa de color celeste y en esta historia es el novio de Trixie**

 **Disy Luulamoon: Versión masculina de Trixie, en esta historia es el hermano de Trixie, de la misma edad de Trixie, pelo corto de color blanco, pantalones de color blanco con una chaqueta de color negra, aquí será el novio de Twilight**

 **Capítulo 1: el nuevo estudiante**

Dentro del colegio se encontraba las mane 6, con Susent, Flash, Dusk Shine y Disy dentro de una sala

-oigan, ya me aburri, ¿Cuánto falta para que se acabe esto? –dijo Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow…apenas entramos –dijo Applejack, ante esa respuesta Rainbow se quejó como nunca lo había hecho

-¡ESTOY ABURRIDA! –grito Rainbow a los cuatro vientos

-no exageres querida, no llegara algo que te entretenga si lo gritas –dijo Rarity arreglando su cabello, en eso todos vieron como dos mujeres empezaron a pelear

-¡EL ES MI NOVIO, Y NO LO TOQUES ANCIANA! –dijo una voz muy femenina

-¡NO MI IMPORTA TARADA! –grito una voz que aun siendo femenina era muy grave, todas vieron que era Candace y Chrysalis

 **Candace: pelo de la misma forma que en la serie, falda de color celeste, una camisa de color rosado con y zapatillas celestes**

 **Chrysalis: pelo de la misma forma de la seria, falda de color negro, playera de color verde oscuro y encima una chaqueta negra, botas negras**

 **Si quieren saber por qué pelea es que Chrysalis empezó a coquetear a Shining y Candace no le gusto eso**

 **Shining: pelo de la misma forma de la serie, camisa negra y con un escudo en el miedo de la camisa, jeans celeste con unas zapatillas deportivas**

-otra vez Chrysalis coqueteo con Shining –dijo Disy mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Twilight

-¿y tú qué crees? –dijo Applejack mientras trataba de no reír al ver a su amiga tan roja como una manzana

-emm…no debemos detenerlas –dijo Fluttershy

-para que si se van a detener en menos de 5 segundo –dijo Shining esperando a alguien y luego de 3 segundos llego la directora Celestia, al ver que sus alumnas están peleando las para de la única forma que sabe, jalando sus orejas

-señorita Chrysalis y señorita Candace, me pueden explicar del ¿Por qué se están peleando? –pregunto la directora Celestia

-¡ELLA EMPEZÓ! –gritaron ambas

-no importa quien empezó, se quedaran en detención hasta las 6, y ahora vuelvan a sus asientos –dijo la directora y todos se fueron en sus asientos –muy bien, antes de que empiecen sus clase tengo un anuncio, hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero –dijo la directora Celestia y todos empezaron hablar

-que bien un nuevo amigo, ¿Cómo será? ¿Le gustara las fiestas?, ¿y si lo invitamos a nuestro grupo? ¿y si… -decía Pinkie sin dejar de hablar hasta que Applejack le metió una manzana en la boca

-si yo también estoy emocionada –dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-más le vale que no se meta con mi novia –dijo Disy ya empezando a sentir celos sin haber conocido al nuevo alumno, ante eso Twilight se sonrojo al tope

-¡SE GUUUUUUSSSTAN! -dijo Pinkie imitando a alguien

-deja de decir eso, tienes que dejar de imitar lo que ves en Fairy Tail –dijo Twilight un poco molesta

-muy bien, el nuevo debe llegar pronto así que les pido que… -dijo Celestia pero fue interrumpida por que tocaron la puerta, Celestia abre la puerta y ve que es el cartero

-paquete para la señorita Celestia –dijo el cartero entregándole un paquete a Celestia, Celestia lo acepto y firmo para recibirlo, Celestia deja el paquete en la mesa –muy lamento la interrupción, decía que les pido que sean amables con él y le muestre el colegio –dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

-si deben ser amables conmigo –dijo alguien, todos empezaron a buscar el dueño de la voz, en eso el paquete se empieza a mover hasta que sale un muchacho de la edad de Shining, pelo negro y orillas rojas y su pelo estaba levantado, él tenía unos pantalones negros con líneas rojas, una polera roja y encima una chaqueta negra, vestía unas botas negras

-¡ESTOY VIVO!, no enserio estoy vivo, a que fue una entrada genial a que mola –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras estaba delante de Rarity

-¡AAAAHHHH! –grito Rarity mientras se alejaba del muchacho

-¿Qué dije? –pregunto el muchacho

-señor Nick Ranyer ¿Por qué se envió así mismo en un paquete? –pregunto Celestia

-pues era más barato que el autobús –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-pues será mejor que se presente –dijo Celestia

-pues bueno… (Posición de soldado) soldado raso Nick Ranyer del ejercito un placer –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-valla otro soldado, pareces que tú y Nick se llevaran bien –dijo Candace mirando a Shining

-pues lo dudo mucho –dijo Shining, en eso Nick ya estaba al lado de Chrysalis

-hola preciosa, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine después de esto? Jejeje oye ¿eres tímida o hay que tirar de una cuerda para que hables? –pregunto Nick mientras revisaba a Chrysalis para encontrar la cuerda

-¡APARTATE! –Grito Chrysalis empujando a Nick –soy mucha mujer para ti –dijo Chrysalis

-aaaa ya entiendo, quieres que pelee para tener tu mano, no tengo problemas, ¿hay quien tengo que matar? –dijo Nick sacando una navaja mariposa

-¿pero qué?, señor Nick en este colegio no permito navajas –dijo Celestia un tanto molesta

-no se preocupe (buscando algo en su bolsillo) traje muchas para todos –dijo Nick lanzando todas sus navajas, las navajas fueron clavadas en la pared de toda la sala y una termino clavada en una foto de Celestia

-¡COOOLL! –dijo Rainbow Dash, Celestia empieza a sacar todas las navajas de la pared

-no se enoje directora, es como cuidar un perrito –dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona

-hablando de eso, ¿tienen un periódico?, es que me aguanto desde que Salí –dijo Nick desesperado, en eso Chrysalis saca periódicos y los coloca en el suelo, en eso Nick recoge los periódicos –gracias, voy a estar en el baño –dijo Nick ya saliendo de la sala

Ya después de volver al baño

Nick se encontraba en la sal sentado mientras trataba de prestarle atención a la clase pero no pudo y se quedó dormido

-muy bien ¿Quién puede decirme que ocasiono la guerra fría? –Dijo el profesor de historia, pero luego ve a Nick dormido –señor Ranyer despierte…señor Ranyer…¡NICK! –grito el profesor ocasionando de que Nick despierte de golpe

-dos por una dos, dos por dos cuatro, dos por tres seis, dos por… -dijo Nick pero luego vio que todos se estaban riendo

-no estamos en la clase de matemática –dijo el profesor muy enfadado

-¿entonces? –pregunto Nick

-en historia –respondió el profesor –y ahora usted me dirá ¿Qué fue lo que causo la guerra fría? –dijo el profesor

-el calor –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pero luego ve que le profesor enojado –mejor me callo –dijo Nick ya sentados

-mejor siga despierto si no quiere repetir el año –dijo el profesor

-si profe –dijo Nick

-muy bien, ahora… -dijo el profesor pero en eso sonó la campana del colegio –muy bien pueden salir –dijo el profesor

-¡LIBERTAD! –grito Nick saliendo corriendo

En la Cafetería

Nick se encontraba comiendo muy alegre, en eso casi todos sus compañeros se sentaron con el

-hola, ¿te importa si te acompaños? –dijo Twilight

-no, es más les agradecería que me acompañen –dijo Nick con una sonrisa y todos se sentaron

-oye amigo, porque trajiste navajas –dijo Dusk Shine

-por protección, ¿me dirían sus nombre? –dijo Nick

-con gusto yo soy Candace, él es Shining y su hermana Twilight y su hermano Dusk Shine, ella es Applejack, ella es Rainbow Dash, ella es Rarity, ella es Pinkie, ella es Susent y su novio Flash y por ultimo Trixie y su hermano Disy –dijo Candace presentando a todos

-mucho gusto –dijo Nick, en eso llega Chrysalis y pasa de largo, en eso Nick pone una cara boba y empieza a babear

-ya me enamore –dijo Nick aun babeando

-¿ella?, estas seguro, ella no es muy santa que digamos –dijo Susent

-lo sé, es por eso que me gusta –dijo Nick

-bueno olvida eso, te mostraremos la escuela –dijo Shining

Ya después de mostrar la escuela

-y esta es la sala de música, pero siempre está ocupada por Twilight y sus amigas –dijo Shining

-cool –dijo Nick entra al cuarto y toca el micrófono -¿puedo? –dijo Nick mirando a Twilight

-claro –dijo Twilight, en eso Nick agarra el micrófono, pero luego Rainbow y Pinkie se acercan a sus instrumentos

-veamos cómo eres cantando –dijo Rainbow Dash, ante eso Nick sonrio

-esta canción está dedicada para el profesor de historia y esto es como pensamos todos de usted –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Videos en watch?v=0-A_6Fktia4 (tradúzcanla se van a morir de risa XDXDXD)

I'd rather be a zit on a buffalos butt,

I'd rather rub salt on a nasty cut,

I'd rather get whacked on the you-know-what,

Than be here with you!

Get away from me, stay away from me,

Come and play with me, just kidding!

You got no style and you're in denial,

Really love your smile, just kidding!

I'd rather go naked down a sandpaper slide,

I'd rather pull my nostrils a hundred feet wide,

I'd rather lick the sweat off an elephants hyde

Than be here with you!

Get away from me, stay away from me,

Come and play with me, just kidding!

You got no style and you're in denial,

Really love your smile, just kidding!

So get away from me, no kidding!

Nick había terminado de cantar y todos al escuchar la canción se pusieron a reír al escuchar la letra

-jajaja amigo cantas bien, pero fue jajajajaja gracioso lo que cantaste –dijo Rainbow sin dejar de reír

-no jajajja no puedes jajajaja no puedes decirle eso a un maestro –dijo Twilight tratando de aguantar la risa

-pero bueno, todos pensamos del esa forma ¿o no? –dijo Nick pero en eso aparece el profesor de Historia y todos quedaron callados

-muy bonito señor Ranyer, muy bonito –dijo Sarcásticamente el profesor de historia

-y eso que no me lave la cara –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, ante esa Respuesta la cara se puso roja de ira

-¡A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA! –grito el profesor de historia y Nick salió corriendo hacia la dirección

-" _mi primer día y ya estoy en problemas, este colegio será muy divertido"_ –pensó Nick con una sonrisa

 **Continuara espero que les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 2: mi primer amigo, mi primer enemigo**

 **Sombra: pelo, color de piel y ojos igual que en la serie, pantalones de cuero negro, botas negras y una camisa negra con una calavera en su pecho y encima una chaqueta negra con puas en sus hombros**

Nick se encontraba sentado delante de la directora Celestial mientras que ella y el profesor de historia estaban hablando

-muy bien yo hablare con el, se puede retirar -dijo Celestia, el profesor de historia se va, La directora ve a Nick con cara seria -muy bien señor Ranyer, me explicaría de porque canto eso? -dijo Celestia

-pues...yo...-dijo Nick un tanto nervioso, pero luego escucho la risa de Celestia

-JAJAJAJAJAJA yo se que jajajajaja está mal pero no puedo jajajaja parar de reír -decía Celestia sin parar de reír, pero luego Celestia para de reír -pero hablando enserio no puede hacer eso, esta vez solo le llamare la atención pero no aseguro que lo ayude, ahora retirarse y valla a clases me parece que ahora tiene clase de deportes -dijo Celestia y Nick salio sin ningún problema

En la clase de deportes

Todos se encontraban con sus trajes deportivos, en eso llega la entrenadora SpiteFire

-muy bien alumnos aremos una actividad para ver sus habilidades -dijo SpiteFire

-por favor que no sean quemados, por favor que no sean quemados -decía Dusk Shine en forma de suplica

-por favor que sean quemados, por favor que Sean quemados -decía Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y la actividad es... -dijo SpiteFire, pero fue interrumpida por Nick

-¡QUEMADOS! -grito Nick tomando una pelota y se lo lanzo hacia Dusk Shine y el recibió la pelota en la cara y esto ocasiono que Dusk Shine quedara inconsciente por el golpe que recibió

–ja buen lanzamiento y efectivamente la actividad es quemado –dijo SpiteFire mientras que casi todos estaban felices, excepto Twilight y también Dusk Shine si no estuviera inconsciente –pero primero lleven a Dusk Shine a la enfermería, Trixie y Twilight ustedes llevaran a Dusk Shine a la enfermería -dijo SpiteFire, inmediatamente Trixie y Twilight se llevaban a Dusk Shine a la enfermería y a si Twilight se salvó de la clase de deportes, después de unos minutos Trixie volvió –señorita Lullamon, ¿dónde se encuentra la señorita Sparkle? –pregunto SpiteFire

–Pues Twilight le dijo a Trixie que ella se encargaría de mi novio –dijo Trixie

LO QUE EN VERDAD PASO

–Sé que es tu hermano, pero también es el novio de Trixie y me gustaría un momento a solas con el –dijo Trixie pero lo último lo dijo en un tono coqueto

–no sé por qué, pero no me gusto ese tono, por favor te lo suplico, deja me cuidar a mi hermano, no quiero estar en esa clase, si aceptas te dejare que el sábado estés sola con mi hermano en mi casa –dijo Twilight, Trixie al escuchar eso se sonrojo

–¡HECHO! –dijo Trixie

Ya volviendo al presente, SpiteFire dio los equipos

Los equipos Equipo de Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, Rarity, Candace, Shining, Disy y Flash

Equipo de Applejack: Fluttershy, Nick, Chrysalis, Sombra, Susent y Trixie

–¿listos?...Ahora –dijo SpiteFire, todos empezaron a lanzarse las pelotas, poco apoco todos empezaron agotarse

Trixie evito una de las pelotas que iba directo en la cara y lanzo la pelota que tenía hacia Disy y la pelota le dio en toda la cara

–Disy esta fuera –dijo SpiteFire

–Trixie eso me dolió –se quejó Disy

–No creas que por ser el hermano de Trixie te lo pondré fácil –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa burlona, pero en eso recibió un pelotazo en su estómago de parte de Shining–pudiste ser algo más suave con Trixie –dijo Trixie un poco enfadada

–Jeje lo siento— dijo Shining, Chrysalis intento eliminar a Shining pero el solo se agacho esquivando el balo, Pinkie tomaba y arrogaba los balones con una gran velocidad y todos se preguntaban cómo hacia eso, mientras Susent había eliminado a Flash lanzando el balón directo en la cara

-Flash fuera –dijo Susent

-lo siento Flash –dijo Susent al ver a Flash con expresión de dolor

-no hay problema…auch –dijo Flash mientras se quejaba del dolor, mientras tanto Chrysalis no perdía tiempo en molestar a Candace y empezó a coquetear a Shining por ejemplo se levantaba un poco su falda, esto ocasionó que todos los hombre la vieran con un sonrojo y todas sus novias le dieron un leve golpe en la cabeza para que dejaran de ver excepto Nick y sombra ya que no tienen novia, invadida por la ira Candace le lanzo un balón directo en la cara, Chrysalis totalmente molesta le devolvió el balón en la cara, amabas empezaron a pelear agarrándose el pelo y rasguños, todos tuvieron que separarlas, pero el que estaba separando a Chrysalis le estaba tocando los pechos, Chrysalis ve quien es el responsable y era nada más y nada menos que Nick

-la tienes grandes a pesar de tu edad –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida

5 minutos después Nick salía del gimnasio con la mejilla roja con la forma de una mano y con un ojo morado y atrás estaba Chrysalis cubriéndose los pechos

-no tenías que golpearme así –dijo Nick adolorido en respuesta Chrysalis solo dijo "Hump" desviando la cara muy molesta pero con un sonrojo

-¿y tú quien te crees que eres para hacer eso? –dijo Sombra muy molesto

-¿y a ti que te importa? –dijo Nick

-ella es mi novia –dijo Sombra

-yo ya termine contigo sombra hace más de 2 años –dijo Chrysalis pero en eso Sombra la toma de la mano con fuerza

-yo no te di permiso para que terminaras conmigo, sigues siendo mía –dijo Sombra con ira y apretando con más fuerza, pero antes de que Chrysalis le reclamara Nick dio un salto y le dio un golpe en la cara de Sombra, esto ocasiona que sombra soltara y callera al suelo

-lo que no soporto que un hombre abuse de una mujer y espero no volver a ver eso o si no te ira mal –dijo Nick con ira, Chrysalis se sonrojo levemente ya que era la primera persona que la defendía, pero el sonrojo aumento cuando Nick aprovecho y tomaba unos de sus pechos, luego su cara se vuelve a una de ira y se escucha una cachetada y a Nick gritando de dolor

En la sala de clases de matemática

Nick se encontraba viendo con ira Dark Sword

 **(oc de Lightninght) Dark sword: amigo de la presidenta del colegio Lightninght, llevaba unos jeans celeste, con una camisa sin mangas de color blanca, el es bueno para los deportes pero malo para el canto, nadie sabe por qué, pero desde que vio a Nick se odian mutuamente**

-no sé por qué, pero te odio –dijo Nick

-yo también te odio –dijo Dark con ira

-¿quieres pelea inútil? –dijo Nick sacándose sus chaqueta

-me leíste la mente –dijo Dark sacándose su camisa dejando ver su torso

-¡POR QUE TE QUITASTE ESO?! –dijo Rarity sonrojada, Fluttershy se tapó la cara totalmente roja

-Ya basta, las clases ya va empezar –dijo Lightningh muy seria y con una música tenebrosa de ambiente

 **Lightninght: presidenta de la escuela, vestía con una falda a cuadro con una camisa blanca, corbata moradas una chaqueta roja con el símbolo de la escuela, ni los peores criminales se atreven a cuestionarle**

señora –dijeron Nick y Dark mientras se abrasaban muy amigablemente y temblando de miedo

En eso llega el profesor discord

-buenas tardes alumnos, espero que estén listo ya que esto materia para las pruebas –dijo Discord, en eso llega Sombra y Dusk Shine

-lamento la demora, pero tuve que ir a la enfermería –dijo Sombra con un moretón en la mejilla, en eso Nick sonrió muy conforme de lo que había logrado

-muy bien, tomen su asiento –dijo Discord, cuando Dusk Shine se sentó al lado de Trixie ella le susurro algo que hizo que Dusk se sonrojara fuertemente, Sombra se sentó en su puesto pero luego sintió algo en su trasero y dio un grito de dolor, todos vieron que Sombra tenía una trampa de ratón en su trasero, Nick se rio como nunca, ahora sombra sabia quien fue, Sombra y Nick empezaron a pelear en la clase y todos intentaban separarlos

10 minutos después

Se ven a Nick y a Sombra en un rincón castigados, mientras que los demás se rían de ellos, ya pasando el castigo los dos volvieron a sus asientos

-muy bien continuando con las clases, ¿Quién me dice la respuesta de este ejercicio? –dijo Discord indicando el ejercicio

- _"no tengo la más reputa idea, me pase más de la mitad de la clase castigado ¿ahora quiere que resuelva esto?" –_ pensó Nick al no entender el ejercicio para su suerte el que hizo el ejercicio fue Twilight

-muy bien señorita Sparkle –dijo Discord, Discord fue a buscar un borrador en el estante, pero estaba muy alto, Discord intento saltar varias veces para alcanzarlo, pero no pudo y con su dignidad hasta el suelo se fue hacia un rincón con un aura deprimente, en eso Shining se acerca Nick

-se lo que paso con sombra, pero te lo advierto, no es bueno estar en contra de sombra –dijo Shining

-tampoco estar en mi contra –dijo Nick sin temor

-me caes bien, Shining Armor –dijo Shining extendiendo la mano

-Nick Ranyer –dijo Nick mientras le daba la mano a Shining

Ya en la cafetería

Todos estaban sentados comiendo su almuerzo, Chrysalis estaba muy, pero muy lejos de Nick para prevenir

-¡NO CREES QUE ESTAS EXAGERANDO! –dijo Nick con un megáfono

-¡NOOOO! –dijo Chrysalis con otro megáfono

-¡BUENO! –dijo Nick, en eso Dark llega pero él y Nick se miran con ira, pero Dark lo ignora

-¿Por qué se odian? –pregunto Disi

-no lo sé, pero lo odio –dijo Nick, Nick luego ve a tres mujeres sentadas solas, eran Adagio, Aria y Sonata, Adagio y Ari miraban como los demás lo miraban con odio ya por lo que paso, pero Sonata no lo veía ya que se comía su taco con mucho gusto, en eso Dark empieza a cantar para entretenerse, mientras que todos se tapan los oídos

-¡YA CALLATE! –grito Nick, pero en eso recibe una lonchera en su cara -¡MALDITO! –grito Nick lanzándose hacia Dark y ambos empiezan a palear cómicamente

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Dark mientras seguía peleando con Nick

-¿Qué te importa –dijo Nick mientras seguía peleando

-oigan ustedes ya basta –dijo Shining, estos dos seguían peleando pero una bandeja choco con la cabeza de Nick

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO QUE HIZO ESO?! –grito Nick sumamente enfadado

-oye ya cálmate –dijo Disi pero Nick lo empujo y siguió con la pelea, Disi por accidente empujo a Sonata y esto ocasiono que ella tirara su taco

-m…mi taco –decía Sonata muy triste, pero en eso Sombra lo pisa con desprecio

-así debes comer, en el suelo como la perra que eres –dijo Sombra con una sonrisa malévola, Adagio y Aria estaban lista s para atacar, pero Sonata se les adelanto y lanzo una patada directa al estómago de Sombra, todos los de la cafetería empezaron a pelear, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dusk Shine y Flash se refugiaban debajo de la mesa, Sonata estaba encima de Sombra mientras le mordía la cabeza a Sombra, ella tenía los ojos blancos y con los dientes afilado, Aria y Adagio trataban de separar a Sonata de sombra, Pinkie lanzaba comida por todas partes, Trixie y Disis ayudaban a Pinkie con su guerra, Nick ve a todos pelear cómicamente

-hehe este lugar mucho más auch –dijo Nick pero luego recibió una patada de parte de Chrysalis ya que durante la pelea Nick aprovecho a tocar nuevamente los pechos de Chrysalis, durante la pelea Adagio logra separar Sonata de sombra, Sombra quería que la mocosa pagara así que amenazada mente fue hacia Sonta Adagio se puso delante de Sonata pero Sombra la toma del cabello

-no te metas en esto maldita… -dijo Sombra pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo dio vuelta y vio que era Nick, antes de que sombra pudiera hacer algo Nick le hizo un RKO (remate de Randy orton, busquen en Youtube: Randy orton RKO RVD), Sombra quedo totalmente inconsciente, Adagio vio quien le había salvado de Sombra

-te lo advertí –dijo Nick con odio, entonces Nick vio a las tres –¿están bien? –pregunto Nick, pero antes de que las Dazzeling (creo que así se escribe XDXDX) Nick recibió otra bandeja en su cara -¡MALDITO! –grito Nick mientras se lanzaba hacia la batalla, las tres chicas veían como el hombre que las salvo pierde los estribos muy fácilmente, pero no eran las únicas que vieron eso, las mane six vieron esto y sonrieron al ver al muchacho nuevo defender a ellas tres

-¡¿Qué ES ESTO?! –grito alguien, todos se detuvieron al escuchar ese grito y vieron que era la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna junto con la presidenta del colegio Lightning y no estaban muy contentos al ver esto

-mi primer día y ya estoy en graves problemas –dijo Nick al imaginar el castigo

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y perdonen por la demora**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 3: Entrenando al equipo deportivo**

Todos estaban limpiando la cocina por la guerra de comida que Nick y Dark iniciaron, Sombra aun adolorido limpiaba las paredes, todos estaban castigados excepto Rarity, Twilight y Fluttershy ya que sabían perfectamente que no participaron

-¿aprendieron la lección? –dijo Celestia en un tono molesto

-si directora –dijeron todos los castigados, Nick se encontraba pintando las paredes recién pintadas

-mire soy miguel ángel, ¿entienden? –dijo Nick pero no se fijó que empujo una escalera que tenía un tarro de pintura encima, la pintura cae encima de Sonata que limpiaba la pared, al final Sonata quedo con la cabeza llena de pintura

-¿sabes que con esto te declaro la guerra? –dijo Sonata teniendo otro tarro de pintura en la mano

-oye Sonata lo siento no fue mi intención –dijo Nick desesperado, pero Sonata lanzo la pintura hacia Nick, Nick la esquivo pero la pintura termino en la cabeza de Dark

-ajahahahahaq –reía sin parar Nick, pero luego termina con una brocha de pintura blanca en la boca -¡MALDITO! –grito Nick preparándose para atacar

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! –grito Lightninght con ira

-¡SI SEÑORA! –dijeron Nick y Dark con miedo y no fueron los únicos todos se asustaban si Lightninght se enojaba, Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y todos terminaron de limpiar el comedor

Ya en el día siguiente

Las Dazzling y Chrysalis llegaban a la escuela y como siempre todos la evitaban, para la mayoría no le importaba y para Sonata no se daba cuenta ya que siempre estaba feliz y ninguna de sus amigas no sabían del por qué, al llegar a su sala

-¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! –saludaba Sonata a todos pero solo Pinkie le devolvía el saludo, Sonata dio un paso pero no se dio cuenta de que piso una cuerda, al final la cuerda se rompió y de repente aparece una cubeta de agua y logras mojar completamente a Adagio y a Chrysalis, todo el curso se empezó a reír

-¿están bien? –dijo Sonata entregándoles una toalla cortesía de Pinkie

-sí, estoy bien –dijeron Adagio y Chrysalis -¡¿Quién FUE?! –gritaron ambas con ira

-el solo lleva un día, pero Nick es el único que pudo ser una trampa tan infantil –dijo Shining

-¡NIIICK! –gritaron Adagio y Chrysalis

-Maldición, porque activaron la trampa, esa trampa era para Dark –dijo Nick, en eso ambas se sorprenden ya que pensaron que el la instalo para ella -¡QUE TIPO DE IDIOTA CAE EN UNA TRAMPA TAN OBVIA! –grito Nick con ira, Adagio y Chrysalis empezaron a pelear con Nick mientras una nube de humo cubría la pelea

-¿ya se pusieron calientes ya? –dijo Dark recién llegando a clases

-¡¿Qué TE DIO ESA IDEA?! –gritaron Adagio y Chrysalis estando Chrysalis encima de las caderas de Nick y Adagio estando encima del torso de Nick

-¡TU DEBISTE CAER EN ESA TRAMPA! –grito Nick

-¿Cómo si yo pudiera caer en una trampa tan infantil? –dijo Dark ya estando a punto de sentarse

-¿infantil? –dijo Adagio todavía molesta pero ya parada, en eso Dark se sienta y Nick da una sonrisa malévola ya que al sentarse Dark se había quemado el trasero, eso paso ya que Nick como plan b le coloco carbón caliente en su asiento

-¿carbón encendido? –dijo Candace impresionada por la maldad de Nick

-eso es llegar al extremo –dijo Trixie

-eso fue cruel –dijo Fluttershy

-Maldito, eso me quemo el trasero –dijo Dark chocando su frente contra la de Nick

-¿y eso que? –dijo Nick, los dos estaban a punto de golpease uno con otros Lightninght entro a la sala y todos estaban sentados en sus asientos

-no saben cuánto me alegro que no estén haciendo desorden –dijo Lightninght

-si –dijeron todos con miedo

-muy bien ahora necesito a todos en la cancha ahora –dijo Lightninght inmediatamente todos se fueron hacia las canchas pero como siempre Nick y Dark se miraban con odio

Ya en la cancha

-muy bien, los eh traído aquí, ya que quiero formar un equipo deportivo, primero intentaremos Béisbol –dijo SpitFire, en eso llega Melissa

 **Melissa: la misma apariencia de mi fic del mercenario, lleva unos pantalones corto, con una camisa blanca con una chaqueta roja y botas negras**

-muy bien, yo seré su capitán de todos los deportes, vamos a entrenar –dijo Melissa

-podemos terminar, tengo entradas para el cine y quiero llegar a tiempo –dijo Chrysalis

-hay Chrysalis eres tan sexi –dijo Nick mientras la abrazaba

-¡QUITENME A ESTE BRUTO ME DA ASCO! –grito Chrysalis intentando apartarse de Nick

Ya pasando los minutos

Todos estaban practicando

-muy bien, practiquemos las atrapadas, esta va de curva ancha –dijo Melissa

-sabes describiste a mi abuela –dijo Nick ganándose un coscorrón de Chrysalis

-hay va –dijo Melissa, casi todos habían fallado en atraparla excepto Dark, Rainbow, Disi, Shining y Applejack –por lo menos tenemos un buen grupo que sabe –dijo Melissa

-huuu ahí fiesta en mis pantalones lalalalala –cantaba Nick mientras bailaba

-y también tengo los que está en la luna –dijo Melissa teniendo una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca –muy bien Nick esta va a ser fácil –dijo Melissa, en eso Nick no entendió el mensaje

-te lanzara un pajarito, ¿sabes qué es eso? –pregunto Adagio

-por su puesto es un animalito que vuela –dijo Nick, en eso una vena roja aparece en la frente de Adagio

-escúchame bien, no te hagas el idiota, estas tan loco –dijo Adagio pero en eso Nick toma la mano de Adagio con cariño ganando un sonrojo en ella

-sii, estoy loco por ti muñeca –dijo Nick teniendo una sonrisa pervertida, el sonrojo de Adagio no duro mucho ya que al ver la sonrisa que tenía Nick, el sonrojo paso ser uno de asco

-muy bien hay va –dijo Melissa bateando la pelota con el bate

-la tengo, la tengo, la tengo –decía Nick pero la pelota golpeo la cabeza de Nick- huyyyy ella me pego primero –dijo Nick un poco adolorido por el golpe

-(suspiro)….muy bien vamos otra vez –dijo Melissa golpeando la pelota con el bate, Nick se distrajo ya que paso una mujer con un vestido corto, Nick la veía con una sonrisa pervertida que no se dio cuenta de que sin hacer nada atrapo la pelota –tal vez sea bueno para el bate –dijo Melissa

Después de un rato

-Muy bien Nick ¿estás listo? –dijo Melissa junto con Chrysalis que era el que estaba detrás del lanzador

-lánzamela con todas tus fuerzas –dijo Nick muy emocionado

-ehhh Nick –dijo Chrysalis con una gota de sudor en su frente

-¿Qué? –dijo Nick, la cámara se aleja y se ve que Nick estaba mirando a Chrysalis en vez al lanzador

-debes mirar al lanzador –dijo Chrysalis

-No, prefiero mirarte a ti lindura –dijo Nick, Chrysalis tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo

-escucha, te das la vuelta y mira el lanzador que en este caso es Dark –dijo Chrysalis obligando a Nick a mirar a Dark

-qué asco, ¿puedes ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza? –dijo Nick

-Chrysalis ¿no sería mejor enviar a Nick a África para que se lo coman los leones? –dijo Dark perdiendo la paciencia

-aunque suene una buena idea, no lo hagas y juega –dijo Chrysalis, Dark hizo una bola rápida, Nick cerró los ojos y bateo la pelota

-gua un Home run –dijo Chrysalis muy sorprendida

-mi Bate –dijo Nick indicando al cielo, Chrysalis ve al cielo y ve que el Bate se iba para un lado, la pelota y el bate terminan destrozando las ventanas de los autos de Celestia y Discord

-corran –dijo Nick y todos se fueron de ahí para no ser castigados, pero no pudieron llegar lejos ya que Discord y Celestia los atraparon, todos tuvieron que pagar en parte iguales

-no me pagan suficiente para soportar esto –dijo Spitefire

-no culpen a la profesora…..fue Dark –dijo Nick, en un segundos ambos pelean mientras que el humo cubría la pelea

-como dije, no me pagan lo suficiente para soportar esto –dijo SpiteFire

-heheheh –reía Melissa al ver a su equipo

Volviendo a la cancha

-muy bien, jugaremos un partido amistoso elijan equipos –dijo SpiteFire

Grupo 1: Dark, Disi, Applejack, Chrysalis, Pinkie, sombra, Aria, Sonta y Flash

Grupo 2: Candace, Shining, Nick, Adagio, Rainbow, Susent, Lighnitigh, Melissa, Trixie y Dusk Shine y el resto se quedó mirando

-playball –dijo SpiteFire, el primero en el bate era Nick del grupo 2, Disi era el lanzador y Chrysalis estaba detrás de Nick para recibir la pelota, Disi se preparó y lazo la pelota con tan rapidez que en un segundo ya estaba en las manos de Chrysalis –y eso fue un Strike –dijo SpiteFire, en eso Nick intento darle la pelota cuando ya estaba en las manos de Chrysalis, al ver esto todos los del grupo 1 cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-Nick, debes darle a la pelota, es esa cosa redonda –dijo Candace, Nick al oír esto asiento con la cabeza

-Disi lanza rápido, no la vera llegar –dijo Disi a punto de lanzar la pelota, pero en eso Nick volvió a Batear el aire, ocasionando de que todos cayeran al suelo al estilo anime

-Nick, no te muevas hasta que lance la bola –dijo Candace con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente

-Disi trabaja mucho, no debo esforzarme –dijo Disi, lanzando la pelota teniendo un efecto lento, Nick se sorprendió e intento darle con el bate, pero vallo y dio una vuelta, pero al darle la vuelta Nick logra batear la pelota

-Nick corre a primera base –dijo Shining, Nick salió corriendo pero sin ánimos, Sombra lanzo la pelota hacia Aria ya que ella estaba en primera base, todos sabían que Nick no llegaría, así que Candace saco una foto

-Nick, mira lo que tengo, Chrysalis en traje de Baño y tengo 11 mas –dijo Candace estando en la primera base, al ver la foto Nick Corrió como loco y llego antes de que Aria tuviera la bola en sus manos, corrió tan rápido que dejo un rastro de llamas en el piso –si has un punto te regalare una foto de la obra de teatro –dijo Candace

-heheheh trato hecho –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras que Chrysalis veía todo esto y con ira y vergüenza veía a Candace

-eso fue cuando fuimos a la playa, sabía que esa boba llevaba una cámara –dijo Chrysalis con ira

Ahora el turno Adagio para batear mientras que Candace hacía gestos en clave

-" _sé que me parezco una tonta a ver si Nick capta la señal"_ –pensó Candace mientras estiraba su cara

-si me permite opinar Candace, sería más efectivo gritarle oye tontín –dijo Adagio Candace vio que Nick no le prestaba atención solo miraba a Aria

-¿me das el chicle que tienes? –dijo Nick mientras que Aria solo quería golpearlo

-hay dios, esto se va a aponer muy feo, ¡NICK MIRAME! –dijo Candace Nick se fio vuelta y vio a Candace haciendo caras, en eso Nick le hace señas

-"rey idiota, no entender baile de cara estirada, cabeza de chorlito ¿me lo dices a mí?" –era el mensaje que hacia Nick a Candace

-"grrrr, te estoy mandando mensajes secretas, sesos de mosquito" –era el mensaje que decía Candace a Nick, ambos empezaron a hacer varias señas, mientras que otros veían esto con una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas

-¡TIEMPO! –Dijo Adagio y fue hacia Nick –entérate bobo, te está mandando un mensaje secreto –dijo Adagio

-aa ¿Cuál es? –dijo Nick

-roba la segunda base –susurro Adagio en el oído de Nick, a lo que Nick dio una risa pervertida -¡AL MENOS ME ESCUCHASTE! –grito Adagio

-que robe la segunda base –dijo Nick en voz alta, Aria les advirtió a todos lo que Nick planeaba, todos del equipo 2 bajaron la cabeza de resignación

-lalalalalal –cantaba Nick mientras se movía fuera de la base

-Disi mira –dijo Aria, Disi vio a Nick que estaba detrás de Aria

-oye no te fijes me equivoque, que bonita ropa, no había talla para hombre –dijo Nick

-tu molestas a Disi, Disi golpearte –dijo Disi con ira, Nick vio algo y fue cerca de la segunda base, Disi estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota hacia Sonta ya que ella estaba en segunda base, pero Nick se detuvo a medio camino

-qué mala suerte era una tapa, yo creí que era una moneda –dijo Nick muy triste, en eso Disi casi se cae por la torpeza de Nick, pero esto ocasionó que Disi soltara la pelota y se valla lejos de los demás

-vamos Nick –dijo Candace muy feliz

-vamos dale la vuelta –dijo Rainbow muy emocionada

-¡COMO DIGAN PERO EL BEISBOL ES UN JUEGO TONTO! –grito Nick dando vuelta en círculo mientras corría al revés, al ver esto todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-¡SE REFERIA A LA BASE, CEREBRO DE MANI! –grito Susent

-¿por no lo dijeron antes?, estoy a punto de vomitar –dijo Nick muy mareado, en eso Applejack lanza la pelota hacia Sonata para que eliminara a Nick, pero Nick logro llegar a la base mientras caía, Shining era ahora el que estaba en el bate, Disi lanzo la pelota con toda su fuerza pero Shining logro batear mandando la pelota lejos, todos del grupo dos estaban celebrando por el esfuerzo de Shining

-ponte de pie y lanza el puño ven –cantaba Nick sin notar lo que hacían los demás

-¡CORRE NICK, PUEDES ANOTAR! –grito Candace, Nick paro de cantar

-¡VOYA ANOTAR! –Grito Nick mientras corría Sombra por fin logro tomar la pelota y se la lanzo a Chrysalis -¿Quién es la afortunada? –decía Nick mientras corría

-tengo la bola –dijo Chrysalis acercándose hacia Nick para eliminarlo

/CAMARA LENTA/

-Eres tú –dijo Nick a punto de ser eliminado, pero mientras se acercaban Nick estiro los labios hacia Chrysalis

/CAMARA NORMAL/

Al ver esto Chrysalis retrocedió con asco permitiendo a Nick anotar

-zafe –dijo SpiteFire con algo de incomodidad al ver eso, todos los del grupo de Nick celebraban por el punto, mientras que Chrysalis estaba enfurecida, pero estaba más enfurecida ya que Candace les dio las fotos que les prometió

Al final los grupos terminaron empatados ya con la práctica hecha

-muy bien, dentro de una semana practicaremos otra vez, pueden irse –dijo Melissa y todos se fueron

Al dia siguiente

Nuevamente las Dazzling con Chrysalis llegaron juntas

-¡HOLA A TODOS! –grito Sonata y como siempre Pinkie fue la única que le devolvió el saludo, nuevamente Sonata piso una cuerda y cayo de nuevo una cubeta con agua, pero por una extraña razón todos estaban asustados

-¡HAHAHAHA, NO PUDO CREER QUE CASITE DE NUE…! –grito Nick pero al ver quien era la victima sus sonrisa se pasó por una de horror

-tú fuiste Nick –dijo Lightninght toda mojada y con aura maligna

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –grito Nick de horror mientras se iba al cielo y desapareció con un brillo

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y espero haber sacado una risa con este capitulo**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 4: el humorador**

 **se me olvido decir que Twilight es la humana no la poni, ósea que esta tiene el uniforme de Cristal Crep y los anteojos**

Al otro día de que Nick saliera volando por un golpe de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Nick estaba llegando al instituto con el ojo morado

-dejare mis trampas para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto –dijo Nick llegando a su casillero y guardo sus cosas pero en eso llega Chrysalis

-oye ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Chrysalis

-pues por el golpe viaje por todo el mundo gratis –dijo Nick

-pues eso te pasa por idiota, nos dieron un trabajo en grupo, debes inventar un aparato y por mala suerte me toco contigo –dijo Chrysalis, en eso Nick se cargó en su casillero

-¿enserio? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-y con las Dazzling –dijo Chrysalis

-este trabajo será interesante –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida

-no te ilusiones tarado, nos juntaremos en tu casa ya que la nuestra es un desastre –dijo Chrysalis

-claro preciosa –dijo Nick y por decir eso recibió un golpe de parte Chrysalis que hace que choque su cabeza con su casillero

-y deja de decirme eso –dijo Chrysalis mientras si iba

-este trabajo será interesante –dijo Nick mientras iba a clases

Después de estar aburrido de clases de matemáticas Nick se fue al laboratorio para saber qué hacer en el proyecto, pero también ve a las Mane 7 con Trixie, Disy, Flash, Shining, Candace y Dusk Shine

-hola ¿qué hacen acá? -dijo Nick

-pues estoy probando el proyecto que Hicimos yo, Susent y Trixie –dijo Twilight con una especie de control

-ahh ¿y de que se trata? –dijo Dusk

-pues lo llamo el humorador, lo que pasa es que construimos este chip (mostrando un pequeño Chip) que hace controlar los sentidos de humor de la persona –dijo Twilight

-nooo ¿enserio?, es genial –dijo Nick

-sip y ahora vamos hacer algunas pruebas -dijo Susent, en eso Trixie se colocó el Chip detrás de su cuello

-muy bien probaremos la tristeza –dijo Twilight y apretó un botón, de repente Trixie empieza a llorar

-¡DUSK YA NO AMA A TRIXIE, NADIE ME QUIERE Y MIS BARRAS DE MANTEQUILLA NO LLEGARAN HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA! –grito Trixie mientras lloraba

-¿ok?, probaremos la ira –dijo Susent

-¿por qué miran a la gran y poderosa Trixie?, no tienen mejores cosas que hacer, Dusk eres un idiota que cuando cumplimos 2 años de relación se te olvido, te odio tanto, no te quiero volver a ver –dijo Trixie mientras tenia agarrada la camisa de Dusk, en eso Dusk le quito el control a Susent

-bien, ahora amor -dijo Dusk

-hay amorcito, te amo tanto, no quiero separarme de ti nunca, quiero estar a tu lado por toda mi vida, quiero mis hijos ahora –dijo Trixie mientras abrazaba a Dusk amorosamente, Dusk se sonrojo al máximo al escuchar esas palabras de Trixie, Nick se hartó de cursilerías y apago la maquina volviendo a la normalidad

-¿de verdad los quieres ahora? –dijo Dusk muy sonrojado y Trixie le siguió con el sonrojo

-em yo... heheh –decia Trixie muy nerviosa, antes de que dijeran algo las Dazzling junto con Chrysalis llegaron al laboratorio, miraron de mala gana a los demás... excepto Sonata ya que estaba comiendo un taco

-¿qué hacen aquí chicas? –dijo Nick

-solo venimos a buscar algo y nos vamos –dijo Aria y empezó a caminar pero sin darse cuenta Spike estaba caminando por ahí, Aria tropieza con Spike(perro) y cae al suelo pero antes intento sujetarse en una mesa pero solo la boto con ella, en la mesa estaban varias cosas y entre ella un frascos con Chips del trabajo de las chicas, todo se calló al suelo junto con Aria

-¿y luego me dice a mí la despistada? –dijo Sonata con una sonrisa

-cállate Sonata –dijo Aria

-oblígame –dijo Sonata y ambas empezaron a pelear

-¿no las detendrás? –dijo Nick

-¿para qué?, yo ya me rendí –dijo Adagio mientras buscaba unas herramientas, en eso Chrysalis agarro a Nick y se lo llevo lejos de hay

-adiós, nos vemos después –dijo Nick saliendo del laboratorio junto con las demás

-pobre muchacho -dijo Flash

-le ira bien –dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-ojala que cambien du actitud –dijo Susent

-¿Chrysalis y las Dazzling? –dijo Twilight mientras cargaba a Spike

-no...Todos ellos –dijo Susent y todos se rieron, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que 4 chips cayeron en las Dazzling, Candace y Chrysalis

ya Acabando las clases

Las Dazzling y Chrysalis estaban caminando por la calle en dirección a la casa de Nick

-según lo que nos dijo Nick, su casa está a la vuelta de esa esquina –dijo Sonata mientras caminaba

-terminemos con esto para no volver a verlo por el resto del dia –dijo Adagio y cuando dieron la vuelta vieron una casa común y corriente, de dos pisos con una piscina, y algunos juguetes para niños, en eso aparece un niño de 10 años de color azul con pelo largo con las orillas azules y en el medio de colro negro, Adagio se acerco al niño

-hola, ¿aqui vive Nick Ranyer? -dijo Adagio

-si, es mi hermano, mi nombre es Scoot, ahora lo llamo -dijo Scoot mientras entraba a la casa, paso exactamente 2 minutos y Nick salió de la casa con su ropa de siempre

-holas preciosas, pasen por favor -dijo Nick abriendo la puerta, cada una entro y cuando pasaron le dio una cachetada a Nick

-auch... esta tarde será interesante -dijo Nick entrando en su casa

En la casa de Twilight

se encontraba Susent, Trixie y Twilight en el living de la casa con su Humorador

-bien, parece que esto funciona, pero para comprobarlo lo probaremos una vez más -dijo Twilight

-Trixie se niega hacer eso, la última vez Trixie dijo algo que no debía -dijo Trixie

-no te preocupes, no lo probaras tu... lo are yo -dijo Susent colocándose unos de los chips

-muy bien probemos con... -dijo Twilight

volviendo en la casa de Nick

-muy bien, solo tengo que empezar a construirlo, chicas pásenme las herramientas -dio Nick pero en eso las Dazzling y Chrysalis empezaron a llorar

-¿por qué nos dices así? -dijo Sonata llorando a mares

-¿eh? -dijo Nick muy confundido

-¿por qué siempre te comportas como un pervertido? -dijo Adagio mientras lloraba

-ehhh ¿dije algo malo? -dijo Nick

-¿por qué siempre nos tratan tan mal? ¿porque eres unas de las pocas personas que no nos dicen algo malo? -dijo Aria

-emmm bueno soy así con ustedes porque creo que nadie debe pasar por lo que ustedes pasan -dijo Nick

Volviendo con Twilight

-valla que si funciona -dijo Twilight al ver a Susent llorando mientras estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa

-muy bien, prueba con Felicidad -dijo Trixie y Twilight apretó un botón en su control

Volviendo en la casa de Nick

Las 4 chicas estaban abrazando a Nick muy felices

-gracias Nick por ser un buen amigo -dijo Chrysalis

- _"estoy en el cielo hehehe"_ -pensó Nick mientras tenía una risa pervertida

-eres un buen amigo, gracias -dijo Aria

Volviendo con Twilight

-ahora prueba nuevamente ira -dijo Trixie y Twilight volvió apretar un botón en su control

Volviendo con Nick

-¿porque tienes esa sonrisa de Tonto? -dijo Chrysalis mientras ahorcaba a Nick

-eres igual que todos los hombres -dijo Adagio igualmente ahorcándolo

-pervertido -dijo Sonata igualmente ahorcándolo

-termina el trabajo ahora antes de que te golpeemos -dijo Aria tirándolo a la mesa

-está bien, ya cálmense...locas -dijo Nick pero lo último lo susurro

Volviendo con Twilight

-muy bien ya es suficiente pruebas por hoy -dijo Twilight

-creo que tienes razón –dijo Trixie sacando el chipa Susent y apagando el control... pero no se fijó que lo puso en enamorada

Volviendo con Nick

-muy bien chicas ¿qué les parece si dejamos esto, y lo terminamos mañana? -dijo Nick con lentes de científico pero en eso Chrysalis le empieza a dar un masaje

-valla Nick, tienes mucha tensión en la espalda, ¿te importa si te hago un masaje? -dijo Chrysalis en tono seductor, en eso se acercan las Dazzling

-no es justo, debes compartir -dijo Adagio

-¿ehhh? -dijo Nick muy confundido y muy sonrojado

-¿tienen algún problema en compartir? -dijo Chrysalis

-yo no -dijo Adagio mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Nick

-yo tampoco -dijo Sonata mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Nick Aria solo abrazó a Nick de frente quedando sus frentes juntas, Chrysalis solo lo abrazo por detrás, luego el ruido de la puerta hizo que todos se separaran, de la puerta entra una mujer con el pelo con el mismo estilo de Nick, con una camisa rosa y una falda blanca con sandalias blancas

-hijo, no me dijiste que iba a tener visitas -dijo la señora

-mama, yo pensé que te demorarías mas -dijo Nick

-pues ya vez que no -dijo la mama de Nick -espero que mi hijo no allá dicho o hecho algo malo -dijo la mama de Nick mientras veía a Nick muy seriamente

-no señora, no hizo nada -dijo Sonata mientras obligaba sentarse a Nick, en eso aparece una niña que es de color rojo pálido con el pelo blanco vestida con un vestido blanco

-hola hermanito -dijo la niña

-hola Jean ¿qué compraste? -dijo Nick mientras estaba nervioso porque las cuatro chicas estaban muy pegadas a el

-solo dulces -dijo Jean con estrellas en sus ojos mientras tenían forma de estrellas

-bueno, lamentablemente tenemos que irnos...adiós amorcito -dijeron las cuatro y cada una se turnó para besar a Nick, después todas con una sonrisa se fueron

-¿qué les hiciste? -dijo Scoot

-no es obvio que las cautivo mis encantos -dijo Nick

-si tu...adale -dijo Scoot viendo la tele y puso el discovery channel, pero en eso Jean le quito el control remoto y pone Barbie

-oye estaba viendo -dijo Scoot

-por eso...estabas -dijo Jean y ambos empezaron a apelear por el control

-ya basta, denme esto, yo decidiré que ver -dijo Nick

-¿qué cosa? -dijeron Scoot y Jean, en eso Nick coloco la wwe

-la lucha libre...cacha volvió vince Mchahon -dijo Nick, en eso los tres hermanos se empezaron a pelear por el control

-haaaa, Scoot puede ser muy maduro para su edad pero sigue siendo un niño, Nick con su edad se comporta como un niño, por lo menos Jean es normal...más que ellos -dijo la madre de los tres hermanos mientras miraba como sus hijos peleaban por el control

Al otro día

Nick estaba en el pasillo de Canterlot High pero luego vio a la oficina de la directora y entro en ella

Mientras tanto en la sala de clases

-¿no han notado que Chrysalis, las Dazzling y Candace han estado muy raras? -dijo Dark mientras veía a las chicas muy distraídas, la verdad es que Candace está muy amorosa con Shining y este estaba muy nervioso, nunca vio a Candace comportarse de esa manera, mientras que Chrysalis y las Dazzling estaban dibujando corazones en sus cuadernos con las iniciales "C y N", "Ad y NI", "Ar y Ni" y "S y N" con corazones, lo malo es que los chip tenían un defecto y automáticamente cambiaba de humor cada cierto tempo

-¿alguien sabe dónde está Nick? -pregunto Sonata, en eso se escuchó el sonido donde Celestia se comunica con todos

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS TENGO UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE, TODOS MIREN A LA DERECHA! -dijo Nick en eso todos le hacen caso, cuando las 4 chicas con los chips miraron hacia la derecha el humorador cambio de emoción ahora en vez de amor era risa, todos seguían mirando a la derecha y resulta que solo miraban a la pared

-¡ESO SE LLAMA PARED! -dijo Nick y todos en la escuela cayeron al estilo anime

-¡¿SOLO ES ESO?! -gritaron todos pero Candace, las Dazzling y Chrysalis empezaron a reír

-hahahah eso estuvo bueno hahah –dijo Candace

-eso fue gracioso hahahah mucho diría yo hahah –dijo Chrysalis y todas no dejaban de reír

Ya pasando las clases y la hora del almuerzo

Estaban todos comiendo pero lo malo el humorador cambiaba de humor por alguna extraña razón el chip cambiaba de humor sin el control de Twilight

Nick se encontraba en el comedor pero muy incómodo ya que las Dazzling y Chrysalis estaban muy celosas la razón es que Nick estaba hablando con Trixie para que lo ayude con el proyecto pero en eso llegaron las 4 chicas y casi se pelean a golpes pero la directora los paros con el mejor truco...jalones de orejas

En fin, Nick estaba un poco asustado por el comportamiento de ellas y no era el único, Shining estaba igual de aterrado con Candace ya que casi le rompe el brazo a una pobre chica que solo lo miro, Shining pensaba que Candace sería un novia estilo yandere

Mientras Twilight seguía probando su invento pero cuando reviso el control

-un momento, esto dice que hay 4 chip activados –dijo Twilight

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, ¿no se suponía que tenían todo los chip? –dijo Dusk

-pues al parecer no –dijo Trixie, en eso el control informo que el humor cambio a Ira, luego todos ven a Nick huyendo de Chrysalis y de las Dazzling y a Shining huyendo de Candace

-ahora sabemos dónde están los chips –dijo Rarity, en un momento Nick para distraerlas causo otra guerra de comida, lo que resulto ya que en medio de la guerra Nick y Shining se escondieron de bajos de las mesas, las cuatro chicas al ver que no se encontraba fueron a buscar por otro lado, al ver que no se encontraban las chicas ambos salieron

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Nick

-lo siento pero ellas deben tener los chips del humorador, pero hay un problema, parece que los chips están malos y cambian de humor cada cierto tiempo –dijo Susent

-¿no pueden arreglarlo? –dijo Shining

-trataremos –dijo Trixie, en eso vuelven aparecer las chicas con hachas de bomberos

-¡OH PORFAVOR ¿DONE CONCIGUIERON ESO?! –grito Nick y el junto con Shining volvieron a correr, las tres que inventaron el humorador trataron de arreglar el control o intentaban a que conecte con los chips de las chicas pero nada funcionaba, en eso todos vieron que las presas (Shining y Nick) huían de sus cazadoras, Flash y Dark estaban desesperados al ver a esas mujeres acercándose cada vez más a sus presas y por la desesperación agarraron un garro de agua y se la tiraron en las chicas, y al parecer funciono ya que los chips hicieron corto circuito y las chicas volvieron en si

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Adagio

-no lo sé –dijo Chrysalis, en eso las cuatros ven a Nick y a Shining acostados temblando del miedo, las chicas luego vieron sus manos y tenían un hacha, luego llegaron las demás y les explicaron todo lo que paso, las 5 súper-ultra avergonzadas le pidieron disculpas como 1000 veces

Al otro días

Las Dazzling y Chrysalis estaban caminando por las calles hacia Canterlot high pero la vergüenza de lo que paso ayer no se les quitaba, luego vieron a Dark

-holas chicas ¿Qué hacen? –dijo Dark

-pues recordando lo que paso ayer –dijo Sonata

-sí que dan miedo –dijo Dark

-no ayudas mucho –dijo Chrysalis, en eso cuando cruzaron en una esquina vieron a Nick y el las miro y luego miro a Dark, todas miran a Nick y Dark y todas se le paso esta idea en la mente, Nick pensaría que andan juntos, todas empezaron a sudar y trataron de explicarse pero Nick no les tomo importancia y siguió su camino

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Dark, más las otras no les hizo caso y corrieran en siga de Nick

Con Nick

 **-"** me gustaron cuando eran amorosas, ¿cómo serán cuando estén excitadas?" –pensó Nick, en eso Nick escucha a alguien corriendo y cuando se da vuelta el ve a las 4 chicas corriendo con caras de pocos amigos, y para no saber qué le iba a pasar si se queda quieto mejor corrió para escapar

-¡¿PORQUE ME SIGUEN?! –grito Nick mientras corría pero las Dazzling y Chrysalis no respondieron y todos seguían corriendo, Nick correa por su vida pero poco a poco se estaba cansando y no era el único ya que las chicas también se estaban cansando, pero ninguno quiere detenerse y siguieron corriendo

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA! –grito Nick muy desesperado

Dentro de Canterlot High

Todos los alumnos estaban buscando sus cosas para las clases pero en eso las puertas se abren y ven a Nick cojeando y luego entran las Dazzling y Chrysalis que también cojeaban, los 5 estaban muy cansados y Nick no pudo más y cayó al suelo, las cuatro chicas se detuvieron y recuperaron el aliento, al ver a Nick en el suelo lo agarraron del cuello

-¡NO TE HAGAS IDEAS, EL SOLO NO ESTAVA ACOMPAÑADO, ¿ENTIENDES?! –gritaron las Dazzling y Chrysalis

-….¿eh? –dijo Nick muy asustado

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y estaba pensando en hacer una especie de copa de futbol donde los estudiantes de canterlot jugaran con otras escuelas, y necesito saber… ¿alguien quiere entrar al equipo?, el que quiera ser del equipo debe enviar su Oc y o les daré las posiciones**

 **Nos leemos luego adiós XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 9: el equipo de Canterlot, los devil Dragons**

 **Nota: ya que me eh interesado en el deporte de Futbool Americano, decidi hacer este deporte para el equipo que estuve pensando, aun se acepta Oc para el equipo**

Después del desastre del invento de Twilight, ella y su grupo tuvieron que hacer otro invento, mientras tanto las Dazzling y Chrysalis estaban debajo de la mesa con la cara roja mientras que Nick estaba tratando de sacarlas de ahí con palabras

-vamos no es tan malo –dijo Nick

-¿ah no? –dijeron las chicas mientras encendía sus celulares y Nick ve unas fotos de el con las chicas abrazándolo, otras más vergonzosas como Nick regalándole una rosas a cada una y la otra es de ellas tirándose encima de él y otra donde los 4 estaban muy despeinados

-sii… las mejores 8 horas de mi vida –dijo Nick con una sonrisa, ese comentario le costó un ojo morado ya que Adagio le dio un golpe en el ojo –ok mejor me callo, pero no es para que se pongan así, algún día deben salir –dijo Nick

-jamás –dijeron las chicas

-muy bien, debo sacar la basura… pero primero tendré que pedir que salgan de ahí –dijo Nick, en respuesta las chicas se agarra de la mesa, al ver esto Nick dio un suspiro

En la clase de Discord

-Twilight Sparkle –dijo Discord

-presente –dijo Twilight

-Flash Sentry –dijo Discord

-aquí –dijo Flash

-Nick Ranyer –dijo Discord, pero no escucho respuesta –Nick Ranyer –dijo Discord nuevamente pero tampoco hubo respuesta -¿alguien sabe dónde está Nick? –dijo Discord, antes de que alguien respondiera la puerta se abrió de golpe y entra Nick arrastrando la mesa y en la mesa estaban las Dazzling y Chrysalis tratando de detener a Nick, en eso Nick se acerca a los asientos de las chicas y empieza a sacudir las mesa y esto logra que las 4 chicas se suelten

-presente –dijo Nick un poco cansado

-que buena fuerza –dijo Bigh Mac

-gracias –dijo Nick abriendo una ventana y tiro la mesa que se trajo y la tiro por la ventana, pero a los segundo se escuchó algo que se destruyó y la alarma de un auto -…..ehhmmm profesor… le debo un auto –dijo Nick mientras salía corriendo, Discord al ver por la ventana ve a su auto completamente destruido y sale corriendo en siga de Nick

En los pasillos

La subdirectora Luna estaba caminando por los pasillos para asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estuvieran en clases, en eso Luna ve a Nick corriendo como si el mismo diablo

-señor Nick Ranyer, no corra por… -dijo Luna pero en eso Nick vio una ventana abierta y salto hacia ella -¡¿LA VENTANA?! –grito Luna muy impactada ya que estaban en el segundo piso, en eso aparece Discord y también salto por la ventana en siga de Nick -¡VUELVAN ACA! –grito Luna mientras veía a Nick y a Discord alejándose más y mas

Mientras tanto en las clases de Discord

-este tiene un gran problema –dijo Flash mientras veía el auto, antes de que alguien contestara Lightninght, Melissa y Celestia entraron y todos volvieron a sus asientos

-muy bien, alumnos solo les quiero dar aviso de que los torneos de deportes ya están disponibles y el que quiera participar debe inscribirse en el tablón que esta al final del pasillo, aunque les recuerdo que el equipo de futbol americano está dispuesto para todo el año, eso es todo –dijo Celestia y se fue

-aunque creo nadie se inscribirá –dijo Flash

-tienes razón, el equipo de Canterlot de futbol americano siempre quedo fuera de los torneos –dijo Dusk mientras leía un libro

-aunque debemos ser el intento –dijo un muchacho de 15 años, color de piel azul oscuro, pelo de color café claro, vestía con una camisa blanca, con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos cafés

-si quieres hacer el ridículo siempre perdiendo adelante SheikDark –dijo Sombra

-no me gustaría robar tu trabajo Sombra –dijo SheikDark, en eso Sombra tomo un libro pesado y se lo aventó a Sheik, pero él se protegió con otro libro, el libro lanzado por Sombra termino revotando hacia Sonata, al ver esto Sheik salto desde su asiento y del aire atrapo el libro antes de que impactara con Sonata, en eso Sombra salto sobre Sheik y empezaron a pelear

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! –grito Lightninght haciendo que ambos se pongan de pie mientras temblaban

-¡SI SEÑORA! –dijeron ambos con miedo, en eso todos empiezan a reír pero con solo una mirada de Lightninght pararon las risas

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Nick apareciendo por la puerta

-¿Cómo escapaste del profesor Discord? –dijo Twilight

-ventana atravesándose en el camino… el truco más viejo –dijo Nick

Ya estando en la hora de salida

Nick estaba caminado hacia su casa cuando en eso encontró a todos sus amigos

-¿Qué hacen acá? –dijo Nick

-pues íbamos para la casa de Twilight y Dusk para pasar el tiempo –dijo Trixie

-¿quieres ir? –pregunto Twilight

-claro, ¿pero dónde está Dusk? –dijo Nick

-pues él dijo que tenía que devolver un libro y nos alcanzaría luego –dijo Shining, en eso todo vemos en una esquina a Dusk corriendo de varios sujetos que nadie reconoció

-debemos ayudarlo –dijo Trixie ya corriendo para salvar a su novio, todos fueron en siga de Trixie, al correr hacia Dusk se fijaron que Dusk estaba corriendo hacia una gran multitud

-si mi hermano sigue corriendo hacia esa dirección no podrá escapara –dijo Shining, pero en eso todo ven a Dusk esquivando y evitando toda persona que se le atreviese mientras seguía corriendo, a diferencia los sujetos que lo seguían chocaban o solo empujaban a la gente que s ele cruzaba

-wow –dijo Nick muy sorprendido, en eso todos sus amigos vuelven a correr en siga de Dusk para ayudarlo, mientras tanto Dusk seguía corriendo por su vida y en unos metros se encuentra con unos de los sujetos esperándolo

-¡DUSK! –grito Twilight para llamar su atención pero Dusk no la escucho y siguió corriendo hacia el muchacho,

-eres mío –dijo el muchacho, pero Dusk dio una vuelta completa mientras seguía corriendo y paso al muchacho

-es increíble –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-es muy peligroso para el –dijeron Twilight y Trixie mientras seguía corriendo en siga de Dusk para ayudarlo, en eso Dusk ve un autobús y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para escapar

-no lo lograra –dijo Shining mientras todos veían que el autobús estaba cerrando sus puertas

-el si lo ara –dijo Nick mientras veía a Dusk correr, casi al final Dusk dio un salto y entro al autobús -¡TOUCHDOWN! –grito Nick con una sonrisa mientras que los demás lo veían con una ceja elevada por lo que dijo

-sí que estás loco –dijo Susent

-ya-ha –dijo Nick mostrando sus diente –mejor nos veremos mañana chicos, recordé que tengo que hacer, nos vemos –dijo Nick mientras caminaba para su casa

-eso fue raro –dijo CANDACE

-más raro de lo que acostumbra ser –dijo Disy

En la mañana siguiente

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas hasta que Celestia empezó hablar por el alta voz

-atención alumnos, todos vallan al gimnasio –dijo Celestia por el alta voz

Ya en el gimnasio todos estaban reunido, incluyendo a Discord con un aura deprimente ya que debe pagar una fortuna por su auto

-¿para qué nos llamara Celestia? –dijo Disy mientras abrazaba a Twilight

-no lo sé, pero de seguro es muy importante –dijo Disy mientras Trixie lo abrazaba, en eso Celestia aparece en el escenario

-muy bien Alumnos tengo un emocionante anuncio, el equipo de Futbol Americano de Canterlot ya está formado y están listo para el campeonato –dijo Celstia con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUE?! –gritaron todos los alumnos

-y gracias a Dusk pudimos formar parte del equipo –dijo Celetsia

-¡¿YO?! –grito Dusk sorprendido

-¡¿EL?! –gritaron los demás, Dusk estaba por reclamar, pero luego vio a su novia

-tomen eso perras, diciendo que mi novio es muy débil y que no merecía la pena, tomen esto zorras –dijo Trixie mientras era sostenido por Twilight y Susent ya que iba a golpear a todas las mujeres que se atrevieron a decir eso

-em jeje si yo si lo hice heheh –dijo Dusk un tanto nervioso

-y más con sus compañeros, están Flash, Disy, Big Mac, SheikDark y Shining –dijo Celestia teniendo un papel en su mano

-¡¿POR QUE NOS METISTE EN ESO?! –gritaron todos los nombrados

-además están Candace y Chrysalis como líderes de jugadas, las dazzling, Trixie, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Susent y Fluttershy como animadoras –dijo Celestia

-¡DUSK ESTAS MUERTO! –dijeron todas menos Trixie

-¡DUSK TE AMOO! –grito Trixie estaba abrazando a Dusk

-y como Quarterback es Nick Ranyer –dijo Celestia, en eso todos los involucrados les prendió el foco, esto no podría ser obra de alguien como Dusk, si no de Nick ya que él es el único descerebrado que se le podía hacer eso, en eso las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron revelando a Nick con un traje de futbol americano que consta con unos pantalones negros y una camisa con el número 1 de color rojo con detalles de escamas con un casco negro y en el lado izquierdo estaba un dibujo de un dragón de color rojo

-¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS EN EL EQUIPO DE LOS DEVIL DRAGONS VALLAN AL CAMPO! –grito Nick, en eso todos los involucrados se le acercaban con un aura asesina, pero en eso Nick saco una ametralladora y le apunto a todos y empezó a disparar hacia los que le acercaban, todos empezaron a correr hacia al campo para evitar los disparos

En el campo

Todos los involucrados estaban en el campo y los jugadores estaban con el uniforme, Flash estaba con el número 50, Big Mac con el número 5, Shining con el número 10, Disi con el número 25, Dusk con el número 11 y SheikDark con el numero 82

-muy bien, apuesto que desean saber por qué los involucre en esto, primero que nada quiero decirles algo, había algo que la directora y la subdirectora no les contaron es que el que este en un equipo podrían ganar una beca universitaria deportiva –dijo NICK

-¿y por qué me metiste a mí?, yo podre tener una beca sin ningún deporte –dijo Dusk

-por una sencilla Razón… sin ti… jamás ganaremos –dijo Nick

-pero si el equipo de Canterlot de Futbol americano siempre quedo ultimo y creo que tendremos ese resultado –dijo Shining

-pues pienso romper esa maldición, ¿saben por qué?, porque yo confió en ustedes –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO ¿Y NOSOTROS POR QUE ESTAMOS EN ESO?! –gritaron todas las mujeres involucradas

-por qué me dieron ganas de verlas en esas ropas –dijo Nick, en exactamente en un segundo Nick estaba corriendo por su vidas mientras que las mujeres y sus novios también lo seguían para golpearlo

-antes de que me maten escúchenme, necesitamos más jugadores por eso hablaremos mañana –dijo Nick

-¿y por qué tendremos que quedarnos aquí? –dijeron casi todos

-yo si le entro, me resulta interesante este juego –dijo SheikDark

-bueno por SheikDrak, ahora los demás solo les mostrare algo, si las mujeres se dan vuelta –dijo Nick, en eso las mujeres se dieron vuelta por unos 20 segundo y al girar de nuevo vieron a los chicos totalmente asustados y temblando

-¡SI JUGAREMOS PERO POR FAVOR NOS MUESTRES ESAS FOTOS A NADIE! –dijeron todos mientras tenían un aura deprimente con un cartel que decía "extorsionados"

-¡ESTE ES EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS FUTUROS CAMPEONES… LOS DEVIL DRAGONS Y NUESTRO LEMA DE GUERRA ES… VAMOS A APLASTARLOS YA-HA–grito Nick con una sonrisa mientras tenía una ametralladora y disparaba al aire

-¡¿DE DONDE SACAS ESAS ARMAS?! –grito Chrysalis tapándose los oídos

-¡DEL ESCRITOR YA-HA! –grito Nick mientras seguía

-¡¿ Y CLAES SON NUESTRAS POSICIONES?! –gritaron todos los jugadores

-pues esta, Big Mac tu será la línea de centro, Flash y Disy serán la guardia ofensiva su objetivo es que la defensa contraria no pase, no se muevan de su lugar y derríbenlos, Shining por desgracia tu será el único de tacleada ofensiva, tu objetivo es , Sheik Dark tu será receptor y tu misión es atajar el balón y no soltarla, no importa lo veloz que va el balón, no importa lo alto que este tu solo atájalo y corre a la anotación y Dusk tu será el corredor y tu único objetivo será correr y anotar –dijo Nick diciendo la posición de cada uno

-¿y tú que serás? –pregunto Dusk

-yo seré el Quarterback, mi misión es planear las estrategias de las jugadas, dar los pases y si puedo correr para anotar –dijo Nick

-disculpa amigo, pero tú no eres el más indicado para eso, ese sería el trabajo de Shining o Dusk –dijo Applejack

-¿con que no confían en mí?, pues les diré algo, ustedes seis contra mí y con algunas de las chicas, si logró dar una anotación seré el Quarterback –dijo Nick

-hecho –dijeron todos

Equipo A: Big Mac, Flash, Disy, Shining, Dusk y SheikDark

Equipo B: Nick, Chrysalis, Trixie, Chrysalis, Rainbow y Aria

-no sean duros chicos –dijo Trixie

-lo intentare –dijo Dusk poniéndose en pose de defensa

-muy bien, chicas… lista con el plan –dijo Nick

-si –dijeron todas

-set…Hut…Hut –dijo Nick, en eso Chrysalis le lanzo el balón hacia Nick y los hombre solo dieron un paso para tomar a las chicas con cuidado, en eso Chrysalis, Trixie tomaron los brazos de Big Mac y Dusk y lo mantuvieron hay, por temor de hacerles daño ambos no hacían nada, en eso Aria y Rainbow se acercaron a Nick y lo rodearon y los tres empezaron a correr hacia la zona de anotación con las manos cruzadas

-" _veamos uno de ellos deben tener el balón, dudo que Nick se le entregue a una de las chicas ya que sería muy peligroso para ellas, entonces Nick debe tener el balón"_ –pensó Shining mientras corría detrás de Nick, en un momento Shining dio un salto y taclea a Nick –perdiste –dijo Shining pero luego ve que Nick tenía una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus manos revelando que no tenía el balón -¡¿QUE?! –grito Shining muy sorprendido

-" _si él no lo tiene, debe tenerlo Rainbow, ella es la más rápida, es lo más lógico"_ –pensaron Flash y Disy mientras corría hacia Rainbow, cuando estaban en frente Rainbow se detuvo mientras mostraba sus manos vacías -¡ERA ARIA TODO EL TIEMPO! –gritaron los dos mientras que Aria ya estaba en la zona de anotación

-¡YA-HA! –Grito Nick al ver que gano la apuesta –ven eso, es lo que hice en 5 minutos, imaginen lo que lograre con ustedes y cuando tengamos el equipo formado –dijo Nick

-de acuerdo serás el Quarterback –dijo Shining

-ok, nos vemos mañana y vere a cuantos integrantes estaremos formados el equipo, espero que sea pronto –dijo Nick

-y ahora ¿Qué son esas fotos? –dijo Twilight mientras que los demás estaban sudando de nervios

-mejor corro –dijo Nick mientras salía corriendo pero al doblar una esquina se choca con Melissa y la bota al suelo en un charco de lodo –ahora si estoy muerto –dijo Nick, en eso Melissa se levanta con un aura asesina

-¡AHORA TE MATO! –grito Melissa con toda furia

-¡CORRO, CORRO Y ME ESCONDO! –grito Nick mientras corria por su vida

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, el que quiere ser parte del equipo dejen sus Oc y los pondré y les daré sus posiciones**

 **Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 10: primer partido, las apuestas a todo nivel**

Después de escapar de Melissa, Nick fue directamente a su casa

-ya llegue –dijo Nick mientras entraba a su casa

-hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? –dijo Su madre

-a pues lo de siempre, metiéndome en problemas como siempre, extorsionando a los demás ya sabes lo normal –dijo Nick mientras subía a su habitación

-… ¿extorsionando? –dijo la madre de Nick mientras tenía una cara de duda

A la mañana siguiente

Nick se encontraba en su casillero guardando su cosas mientras oía a muchos burlándose de el por formar el equipo de Futbol americano, pero no le hizo caso

-oye tu -dijo un adolecente muy alto es como dos cabezas más grande que Nick, con unos jeans celeste, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, su color de piel era de café claro, su pelo era de color negro

 **OC DE KHAN**

-¿si? –dijo Nick

-¿tú eres el encargado del equipo de futbol? –dijo el adolecente

-sii… ¿Por qué? –dijo Nick

-… quiero entrar –dijo el adolecente

-¿tu nombre? –dijo Nick

-Khan –dijo khan

-muy bien, si quieres entrara ve al campo después de clases –dijo Nick

-genial, además traeré algunos compañeros que quieren unirse –dijo Khan ante de irse, Nick también se fue a su sala de clase, pero al llegar vio a todos sus amigos mirándolo feo -¿Qué? –dijo Nick

-seguimos enfadado por lo que nos hiciste –dijo Dusk

-hay por favor, nos ira bien, se los prometo –dijo Nick sentándose en la mesa, pero no duro mucho ya que el Profesor Discord apareció y se veía que aún estaba enojado por lo que paso con su auto, sin previo aviso Nick se lanzó por la ventana y Discord también

-aun no lo perdona –dijo Disy

-se nota –dijo Twilight, en eso llego Melisa junto con Lightninght

-atención a todos, tenemos un aviso… quiero decirles que dentro de 5 días el equipo de fútbol americano de Canterlot se enfrentara contra el equipo que quedo último en el torneo pasado –dijo Melissa y todos los integrantes del equipo se asustaron

-" _estamos perdido"_ –pensaron todos los integrantes del equipo

Mientras tanto (Narrador de bob esponja… si lo contrate XDXDXD)

Nick estaba huyendo de Discord y evitar pagar el auto que destrozo, Nick volvió a entrar a la escuela y se escondió dentro de la oficina de la directora, al entrar noto que estaba la directora con uno hombre calvo con un traje de gala y con otro hombre un poco gordo con un traje blanco

-aaa justo a tiempo Nick, estos caballeros son el director y el subdirector de la escuela de kikSaold –dijo Celestia

-sí y queremos hacer un partidos, ya que supe que el antiguo equipo de canterlot –dijo el hombre gordo

-sí, de hecho hoy tendremos una práctica –dijo Nick

-queremos hacer que se enfrente, su equipo será una buena práctica para nuestro equipo –dijo el otro hombre

-lamento si confundí lo que dijo, pero me pareció oír que nuestro equipo será una práctica –dijo Nick

-pues me escuchaste bien, admítanlo su equipo es solo un calentamiento para los demás –dijo el primer hombre

-pues créanlo o no, este equipo los sorprenderá, dándole una paliza –dijo Nick mientras estaba en frente del hombre

-ja me gustaría verlo –dijo el hombre

-hecho, si ganamos… todos su colegio aran lo que nosotros digamos… digamos que serán nuestro sirvientes –dijo Nick

-¿y si ustedes pierden? –dijo el hombre

-… tendrán a nuestras porristas –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-¡¿QUEEE?! –grito Celestia

-hecho –dijo el hombre estrellando la mano de Nick y él se fue, el segundo hombre salió caminando pero antes

-espero que sepas lo que haces –dijo el hombre gordo en un susurro antes de retirarse de la oficina

-eres un idiota, perdón por la palabra, pero es cierto –dijo Celestia

-lo repiten tanto que ya perdió el toque, no se preocupe, ganaremos –dijo Nick

-eso espero, mira aun siendo el equipo en tener el último lugar en el campeonato anterior es un buen equipo –dijo Celestia muy preocupada

-no se preocupe, ganaremos –dijo Nick

-lo dudo mucho –dijo Celestia aun preocupada

-¿apostamos? –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento

Todos esperaban a Nick y cuando llego se encontró con a 2 compañeros nuevos

 **OC de Gamer**

 **Max Well es un chico de 1,95 de estatura cabello castaño con piel crema, ropa de una camisa blanca con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una zapatillas azul oscuro**

 **Advent Light**

 **Light travel**

 **Es un muchacho con pelo blanco con las puntas grises, piel y ojos de color azul y llevaba lentes, viste con una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules y zapatillas negras**

-bueno, veo que hay 3 nuevos integrantes, antes tengo que decirles que tendremos un partido en 5 días –dijo Nick

-si lo sabemos, es con el que estuvo el último lugar en el torneo –dijo Shining

-aun teniendo el último lugar, llegaron más lejos que nosotros –dijo Flash

-tranquilos, ganaremos –dijo Nick con toda tranquilidad

-¿tienes un plan? –dijo Max

-no… una no Ya-ha –dijo Nick con una sonrisa –pero primero debo decirles que los dos nuevo serán defensa, necesito defensa muy fuerte –dijo Nick

-claro no hay problema –dijeron los nuevos

-no crees que usando lentes pueda causar dificultad –dijo Nick mirando a Light Travel

-si pero uso lentes de contacto –dijo Light Travel

-bien, porque tu serás Fullback, tú tienes tres trabajos, el primero es bloquear, el segundo recibir pases cortos y el tercero será correr cuando te lance el balón, muy bien empecemos a entrenar –dijo Nick

Y todos empezaron a entrenar, practicando las tacleadas, correr por el campo, claro la mayoría de mala gana pero no podían hacer nada, solo esperaban que no pase mucho tiempo para que puedan salir de esto

5 dias después (narrador de bob esponja hahahaXDXDXD)

-todos los equipos estaban con sus uniformes (Khan con el número 86, Max con el número 95 y Light Travel con el numero 35) y las porrista… no estaban de porristas ya que no aria nada de lo que Nick digiera, el árbitro por una moneda decidió que los Devil Dragon partirán

Devil Dragons vs los caballeros de Saold

Todos los integrantes de Canterlot vieron a sus oponentes y que n o eran nada flacos, era muy robustos y muy agresivos

-de acuerdo, nuestro primer partido y quiero ganar por paliza, así…. ¡VAMOS APLASTARLOS YA-HA! –grito Nick con entusiasmo

-ya-ha –dijeron todos de su equipo para que nadie los escuchara y todos fueron hacia sus puestos, uno de los caballeros de Saold dio la patada inicial y lanzo hacia la zona del equipo de Canterlot, Dusk como corredor fue hacia el balón y lo tomo antes de que cayera

-¡CORRE, CORRE! –gritaron todos sus compañeros y Dusk les hizo caso y llego hasta la mitad del campo antes de que fue salvajemente tacleado, Trixie intento ir por el pero Celestia se lo impidió, sus compañeros fueron hacia el

-¿estás bien? –dijo Nick

-más o menos –dijo Dusk antes de levantarse y se pusieron en sus posiciones, Big Mac tomo el balñon y Nick se colocó detrás de el

-listos…rojo 56, rojo 56… Hut –dijo Nick y Big le lanzo la pelota hacia Nick mientras bloqueaba a los demás, Nick se lo pasa a Dusk y el empieza a correr, en eso llega uno de los caballeros de Saold y le toma la mano y lo lanza hacia el suelo para tomar la pelota y corre hasta hacer el punto para su equipo

Devil Dragons 0 –Los caballeros de Saold 6

-¡OIGA ESO FUE FALTA! –grito Khan mientras veía el arbitro

-¡¿NO COBRARA ESO?, HAGA BIEN SU TRABAJO! –grito Max

-de acuerdo, conducta antideportiva número 95 de los devil dragons –dijo el árbitro y todos menos Nick empezaron a reclamar, Nick vio entre el público y vio al director de la escuela de kikSaold le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero Nick solo le dio una seña ofensiva con sus dedo, luego los caballeros de Saold hicieron un gol de campo

Devil Dragons 0 –los caballeros de Soald 7

-olvidenlo, juguemos (todos vuelven a sus posiciones) listos… rojo 56, rojo 56 hut –dijo Nick recibiendo el balón, Nick lanza el balón a Light Travel que lo recibe exitosamente y empieza a correr, otro de los caballeros lo siguió y empezó a agarrar el casco de Travel hasta que cayo, todos pensaban que el árbitro iba a reclamar falta pero lo que indigno a todos fue que lo dejo pasar

-¡POR FAVOR, ESO FUE ILEGAL! –grito Travel indignado

-eso fue limpio, y si no te gusta puedes retirarte perdedor –dijo el árbitro antes de irse

-eso es estúpido –dijo Chrysalis

-con razón nunca ganamos nada –dijo Sonata

-¡NO PODEMOS GANAR SI LOS ARBITROS ESTAN COMPRADOS! –gritaron todos

-tranquilos, tengo un plan para acabar esto –dijo Nick antes de irse a su posición, todos dudosos fueron a sus posiciones -¿Listos? (Sonrisa diabólica), rojo 58, rojo 58… Hut –dijo Nick y recibió el balón observo a Travel y todos pensaron en que se lo iba a dar, pero la gran sorpresa es que lanzó el balón hasta que el balón impacto en la entrepierna del arbitro

-¡OUCH! –gritaron todos los presentes del partido al ver que paso

-eso me dolió hasta mi –dijo Luna

-eso me dolió hasta las canicas –dijo el hombre obeso al lado del director de la escuela rival

-él dijo o mis bolas ahahahaha –dijo khan causando que casi todos los hombres rieran y todos se reunieron para planear su estrategia

-¿estás bien? –dijo el otro arbitro

-si –dijo el corrupto arbitro adolorido en el suelo

-¿Qué Dwon es? –dijo el otro arbitro

-el cuarto –dijo el árbitro corrupto

-no es el tercero –dijo el otro arbitro

Mientras tanto

-¿les gusto? –dijo Nick causando que todos rían y todos volvieron a sus posiciones –hehe listo ¿ya?... rojo 58, rojo 58…hut –dijo Nick recibiendo el balón y para la sorpresas de muchos y de algunos no tanto Nick volvió a lanzar el balón hacia el árbitro y por mala suerte del árbitro choco nuevamente contra su entrepierna, el árbitro cayó al suelo muy adolorido, en eso Pinkie tiene un cartel que decía "¡OOOU" y Rainbow Dash tenía otro que decía "UUUUCHHH!", causando que todos se rían

-siempre protege a tus hijo hahahaa –dijo Max antes de irse, en eso Nick se acercó al adolorido arbitro

-¿Qué te parece si ahora es un juego limpio? –dijo Nick

-perfecto –dijo el árbitro muy adolorido

-muy bien –dijo Nick antes de levantarse e irse a su banca –muy bien chicos, esta todos bien, ahora tengo un plan para ganar con una paliza tan grande que temblaran al oír Devil Dragons… ¿están listos? –dijo Nick

-¡SII! –gritaron

-¡¿Quiénes SOMOS?! –grito Nick

-¡DEVIL DRAGONS! –gritaron todos y fueron al campo hasta tener sus posiciones

-blanco 34, blanco 34… hut –dijo Nick y recibió el balón, luego Nick lo lanza hacia Shaeik y el corre hasta avanzar 25 yardas antes de derribarlo -¡MUY BIEN, TENEMOS EL PRIMER DWON! –grito Nick, en eso todos vuelven hasta sus posiciones, pero en eso todos se fueron hacia el sector izquierdo menos Bigh Mac y Nick –Hut –dijo Nick al recibir el balón inmediatamente lo lanza hasta que Travel lo atrapa y empieza a correr hacia la zona de anotación junto con sus compañeros que hacían el trabajo de muralla y tacleaban a todos los oponentes que se le acercaban, Sheik volvió a correr a toda velocidad hasta anotar

Devil Dragons 6 –los caballeros de Soald 7

En eso unos de los rivales se le acerco a Nick

-¿oye eso es legal? –dijo el oponente

-si –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-¿es un touchdown? –dijo nuevamente

-así es –dijo Nick

-¡¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! –grito el oponente muy enfadado, en eso todos se proponían hacer el punto extra, pero Nick no quiso patear, en eso tuvo un plan y todos volvieron a estar en sus formaciones pero Khan cambio de posición y ahora estaba detrás de Nick

-set.. hut, hut –dijo Nick y recibió el balón y se lo paso a Khan, unos de los jugadores contrarios paso la defensa y trataron de parar a Khan pero él siguió caminando hasta anotar, todo Canterlot empezó a emocionarse por el partido

Devil Dragons 8 – los caballeros de Soald 7

Primera parte terminada

Segunda parte

Los soldados de Soald estaban en posición y era su turno en atacar, el Quarterback de ese equipo recibió el balón y retrocedió para lanzar un pase largo, pero no pudo ya que Flash paso la defensa y lo tacleo, haciendo que su intento por hacer un paso largo fracasara

-eso fue divertido –dijo Flash y volvió con su equipo, pero en eso llego un fortachón muy grande, al comenzar la jugada el fortachón recibió el balón todos intentaron detenerlo pero no caía hasta que Big Mac al poner un poco de su fuerza logro hacerlo caer después de estar en la yarda 75 estando a solo 15 yardas de anotar, el hombre se sacó el casco y fue hacia el banco de Canterlot

-así juega un ganador –dijo el hombre

-si estuviera en la defensa estarías en el hospital –dijo Nick

-si pero no lo estas, ¿o si hijo de perra? –dijo el hombre antes de irse, Nick ya estaba enojado y quería hacer que ese idiota lo pague… en eso se le ocurrió un plan -¡BIG MAC, VEN ACA! –grito Nick mientras caminaba hacia Big Mac -¡SABES LO QUE ME DIJO ESE FORTACHÓN DE TUS HERMANITAS! –grito Nick ya estando cerca de Big y le susurró al oído "que eran las perras más fáciles que puede conseguir", al oír eso Big Mac ya estaba más que enfadado –dale –dijo Nick mientras deslizaba su dedo por su cuello, Big solo asintió y muy furioso se dirigió a su posición

-¿Qué le dijiste? –dijo Applejack temerosa por la actitud de su hermano

-solo algo –dijo Nick

-¿no le dijiste que él nos insultó?, él puede ser muy violento cuando alguien se mete con nosotras –dijo Applejack

-ese es el plan –dijo Nick, volviendo al partido Big Mac esperaba con ansias aquel sujeto que insulto a sus hermanitas y al ver que recibió el balón corrió hacia él y con todas sus fuerza le aplico una lanza que parecía que lo partió en dos, Pinkie y Rainbow volvieron a sacar sus carteles con la palabras "OOOOUUUUCH", al final estaba en el suelo y Big quería decirle algo pero luego empezó a oler algo raro

-¿creo que hice que se susurrará? –dijo Big mac

-creo que acaba de zurrarse–dijo Nick

-creo que acaba de zurrarse –dijeron las porristas, la directora y la subdirectora

(El que entendió… entendió XDXDXD), después de esa extraña jugada el equipo contrario no pudo avanzar más y perdieron sus 5 oportunidades de avanzar y ahora es el turno Canterlot en contratar

-muy bien chicos a este truco le llamo bum-bum-pam –dijo Nick mostrando su plan en una pizarra

-estás loco, pero me gusta hagámoslo –dijo Shining y todos volvieron a sus posiciones

-listos… Bum-bum-pam… Hut –dijo Nick recibiendo el balón y empezó a correr hacia tras hasta que se dio vuelta y lo lanzó el balón hasta Sheik y el empezó a correr hacia atrás y hacia adelante y después de un rato lanzó al balón a Travel que hizo lo mismo hasta que lanzó el balón hacia adelante y todos vieron que Dusk estaba libre y empezó a correr hacia la zona de anotación, todos los oponentes corrieron hacia el he intentado en alcanzarlo, pero al final no pudieron ya que Dusk anoto

Devil Dragons 14 – los Caballeros Soald 7

En esta Ocasión Nick quiso el punto extra y patear

Devil Dragons 15 – los caballeros Soald 7

Segunda parte terminada

Tercera parte

Devil Dragons 23 – los caballeros Soald 7

Los oponentes no sabían que hacer estaban desesperados, el líder dio la orden y recibió el balón, pero en eso Max dio salto volando sobre su defensa y la defensa del oponente, al final Max choco con el líder haciendo que suelte el balón Shining Rápidamente corre hacia el balo y lo toma, haciendo que el balón le pertenezca a su equipo dando una oportunidad de anotar otra vez

Fin de la tercera parte

Cuarta y final

Al final del partido el resultado fue

Devil Dragons 45 – los caballeros Soald 7

Todo canterlot celebraba y Nick fue hacia sus oponentes

-¿Qué hay de nuestra apuesta? –dijo Nick, en respuesta todos sus oponentes sacaron de sus mochilas sacaron bates de metal, palos, todo los disponible para golpear, en eso Nick le dio dos respuestas… llamadas ak-47, todos sus oponentes se arrodillaron incluyendo el director –así está mejor heheheheheh –dijo Nick mientras reía de una forma tétrica

-este año será divertido –dijo Chrysalis mientras veía Nick

Más tarde (Narrador bob esponja)

Todo el equipo estaba celebrando por su primera Victoria con un marcador con mucha diferencia

-bien, bien, fue un buen partido, pero les quiero bajar sus humos ya que recuerden que ellos fueron los últimos en el campeonato anterior, vendrán más oponentes y cada vez más fuertes que el anterior, se ganaron un descanso, nos vemos mañana –dijo Nick antes de irse

-yo también me iré –dijeron la mayoría y empezaron a irse a su casa

Unos kilómetros más tarde

-¿te quedaras con unos amigos? –dijo la madre de Nick mientras veía a su hijo empacar algo de ropa

-pues sí, volveré dentro de dos días –dijo Nick

-ok amor, cuídate –dijo la madre antes de irse de la habitación de Nick, al ver que estaba solo Nick saco su teléfono para llamar a alguien

-hola directora Celestia, ya me iré –dijo Nic

-de acuerdo, cumpliré la apuesta, te veré a las 8 –dije Celestia

-se lo advierto Celestia, llegare con un elegante retraso –dijo Nick

8:01 después (Narrador bob esponja)

Celestia estaba en su sofá hasta que sintió el timbre de su casa, al abrir la puerta vio que estaba Nick

-te lo dije –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-si pero no pensé que llegarías 1 minuto más tarde –dijo Celestia

-bueno ya no importa, ¿vas a cumplir? –dijo Nick

-de seguro estas mal de la cabeza, pero si –dijo Celestia mientras se desabrochaba su camisa dejando ver sus pechos ya que no tenía sostén, Nick dio un paso hacia adelante, luego mira a la pantalla

-¿Qué?, ya me conoces y apuesta que ya sabían que esto iba a pasar y ahora ¿quieren ver?... pue será en el otro capítulo –dijo Nick antes de cerrar la puerta antes de dar un guiño a la pantalla

 **Continuara**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, y en el próxima habrá lemon XDXDXDXD**

 **NOTA**

 **Mi amigo Kaiser kai charlychan500 publico una historia llamado "Los patrulleros del tiempo en equestria", para le echen un vistazo, en mi autores favoritos lo encontraran**

 **Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 7: una noche con dos hermosuras, mate el gato del profesor**

 **Bueno amigo por fin pude hacer este capítulo, y si me fije de los errores de los números de los capítulos anteriores… ¿Qué me abre fumado?... sinceramente no lo sé, pero tratare de no cometer ese error de nuevo**

Celestia aun con sus pechos al aire caminaba hacia su comedor cuando Nick sin previo aviso abrazo por detrás y empezó a jugar con sus pechos

-n…no puedes esperar –dijo Celestia mientras respiraba por la boca y dio un largo gemido al sentir que los dedos de Nick apretaron sus pezones con fuerza y los tiro hacia delante hasta que no pudieron mas

-mmm no, mi fuerte no es ser paciente –dijo Nick mientras que se sentó en un sofá obligó también a Celestia sentarse mientras este seguía apretando su pechos, Nick uso una mano para tomar el mentón de Celestia y la obligo a mirar atrás, Nick aprovecho eso y beso a Celestia algo apasionado, Celestia se sorprendió levemente pero luego se dejó llevar el beso y participando de él, Celestia volvió más apasionado, ambos seguían con el beso por un buen tiempo hasta que Celestia se paró en frente de Nick se empezó a quitar sus pantalones dejando ver su bragas de color negro y sus medias transparentes

-valla vista –dijo Nick mientras que Celestia se inclinó y se apoyó en una pequeña mesa enfrente del sillón –y la mejor vista es esta –dijo Nick mientras se inclinó un poco y tomo el trasero y empezó a moverlo por todos lados ganando los gemidos de Celestia, ella estaba más que controlada ya que no quería verse tan… pervertida, pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando Nick izo de lado su braga dejando ver toda su vagina y este empezó a lamer, Celestia dio un largo gemido de placer al sentir la lengua del adolecente dentro de su vagina, ella inconscientemente uso su mano izquierda para pellizcar unos de sus pezones para darse más placer, después de unos minutos Nick dejo de lamer la vagina de Celestia causando la molestia de ella, pero en eso Nick le agarra sus caderas y la obliga sentase encima de Nick, Celestia miro hacia atrás y empezó a besar a Nick mientras abría sus piernas, Nick con una mano empezó a jugar con los pechos de Celestia y con la otra la metió dentro de sus bragas y empezó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo, causando que Celestia gimiera pero sin despegar su labio a los de Nick, en un momento Celestia despego sus labio a los de Nick para tomar aire y para expresar un largo gemido de placer mientras se corre en los dedos de Nick, Nick saco su mano dentro de la braga de Celestia y metió su mano dentro de la boca de Celestia, ella empezó a usar se lengua en la mano de Nick hasta que no quedo nada de ella, en eso Celestia se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sacra los pantalones de Nick y sus bóxer hasta ver el pene de Nick

-para ser un adolecente… mmm la tienes grande –dijo Celestia dando una enorme y lenta lamida al pene de Nick y este disfrutando del acto de Celestia

-hehe ni si quiera sé dónde viene eso de lo grande –dijo Nick mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nick, Celestia saco su lengua y empezó a lamer el pene de Nick muy lentamente disfrutando la reacción de este, Celestia seguía lamiendo el pene de Nick hasta lamer la punta de Nick con mucha sensualidad y pasión, Nick agarro la cabeza de Celestia y la obligo a meter su pene dentro de la boca de Celestia, esta se sorprendió al instante pero no se quejó y empezó a chupar el pene de Nick con pasión, la cabeza de Celestia se movía de arriba y abajo repetidamente hasta el fondo, no había lugar en la boca de Celestia que el pene de Nick no tocara, a los pocos minutos Nick no pudo más y se corrió dentro de la Boca de Celestia, Celestia se traga sin problema el semen de Nick y al sacar el pene de este de su boca se lamio los labio con una sonrisa

-espero que tengas energía de sobra –dijo Celestia mientras indicaba a Nick que se hiciera de un lado, Nick s levanto y Celestia se acostó de espalda mientras abría sus piernas –porque quiero mucho más –dijo mientras sonreía

-esta apuesta fue la mejor idea que eh tenido –dijo Nick usando sus manos para mantener las piernas de Celestia abiertas y sin ningún cuidado metió su pene dentro de la vagina de Celestia y empezó a mover sus caderas, Celestia empezó a gemir de placer con más volumen en sus gemidos que antes, Nick no se detenía con sus movimientos y para darle más placer a Celestia el usos su manos para agarrar sus pechos y apretarlos con fuerza, esto hizo que Celestia pierda el control de sus acciones y su mente quede completamente en blanco, Celestia estaba con una sonrisa boba y con la lengua hacia afuera al recibir las múltiples embestidas de Nick

-aaa Celestia, ohhh creo que me volveré adicto a esto aaaaa –decia Nick mientras seguía con lo suyo, Celestia no podía contestar nada coherente ya que ella hace mucho tenia este tipo de placer, desde que se volvió directora no ha estado con un hombre, Nick dio una enorme embestida mientras agarraba las cintura de Celestia y sin avisar este se corre dentro de ella, Celestia ya tenía la mirada perdida al sentir el semen de Nick dentro de ella, sin poder evitarlo Celestia se corrió, su coño ya no podía estar más lleno así que cuando Nick saco su pene dentro de Celestia del coño empezó a salir semen de ambos dejando una pequeño charco en el sofá –wow eso fue wow –dijo Nick mientras veía a Celestia manteniendo su sonrisa

-pero aún no termina –dijo alguien detrás de Nick, al ver atrás ve a la sub directora Luna con un falda corta y una camisa de color negro sin mangas y se podía ver el estómago de esta

-… puedo explicarlo –dijo Nick un tanto nervioso

-Celestia me explico de la apuesta, al principio estaba enfadada –dijo Luna mientras se ponía enfrente de Nick y le dio un sorpresivo beso, Nick en su mente estallo… de hecho en su mente había una caricatura de él y al ver el beso de luna la mente del Nick caricatura estallo –y después me gustó la idea… -dijo Celestia quitando su camisa revelando sus pechos al adolecente –y quería unirme –dijo Luna ya estando de rodillas y empezó a lamer el pene de Nick con mucho cuidado recogiendo el semen de este y el de su hermana –mmmm que delicia –dijo Luna volviendo a lamer repetida veces el pene de Nick hasta tenerlo dentro de su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo teniendo todo el pene de Nick en su boca

-ohhhh que bien se siente ahhh ¿no te gustarías hacer esto siempre? –Dice Nick mientras tenia agarrado la cabeza Luna y ella solo asiente con su cabeza mientras seguía chupando el pene de Nick, luego de 10 minutos luna sintió que Nick se iba a correr y antes de que lo hiciera Luna saco el pene de Nick de su boca y el semen salió y cayo parte de rostro y en sus pechos –aaaa se siente muy bien –dijo Luna y se acercó a su hermana, ella al ver a su hermanita con semen en su rostro se ascero y empezó a lamer su cara hasta dejarla sin ninguna mancha, luego para la impresión de Nick Celestia besa a Luna y dejando el semen que Celestia recogió dentro de su boca

-no sé si esta es incesto o lesbianismo… pero no me quejo –dijo Nick, al terminar con el beso Luna se sacó su falda para estar totalmente desnuda, después se sentó encima de la cintura de Nick terminando con el pene de Nick dentro de ella y empezó a moverse causando que la casa de las hermanas se llenen de gritos de placer

1:00 am

Nick se encontraba en la habitación Celestia, embistiendo a Celestia que estaba en cuatro patas mientras gemía de placer y Luna besando a Nick mientras que embestía su hermana y usaba su mano para tocar y jugar con su coño

2:00 am

Luna estaba acostada de espalda mientras que el pene Nick la embestía sin para y Celestia se sentó en su cara con una sonrisa pervertida, Luna al tener la vagina de su hermana tan cerca no pudo evitar lamer su vagina y sacar el semen de Nick

3:00 am

Celestia estaba con las manos atadas por detrás mientras que Nick estaba encima de ella y obligándola a tener todo su pene dentro de su boca y Luna estaba moviendo sus caderas ya que su coño estaba unida a la de Celestia

5:00 am

Ya los tres estaban muy agotados para seguir pero era de seguro que esta noche no sería la última

-esto lo disfrute mucho más de lo que tenía pensado –dijo Nick están acostado con Luna dormida en la izquierda y a Celestia a la derecha

-siii –dijo Celestia mientras mantenía una sonrisa

-¿lo repetiremos algún día? –dijo Nick

-definitivamente –dijo Celestia ya cerrando sus ojos y lamiendo sus labios

-fue una buena apuestas –dijo Nick ya dormido

9:00 am

Nick despertó viendo a Luna aun dormida pero no a Celestia, con mucho cuidado salió de la cama para ir al baño, y al entrar se fijó que Celestia se estaba duchando, sigilosamente entro a la ducho y agarro los pechos de Celestia

-tú de verdad te gusta jugar conmigo –dijo Celestia dejándose tocar

-que te puedo decir, por tu cuerpo estoy así –dijo Nick mientras que Celestia se apoyaba en la pared para mostrar su trasero a Nick –sabes, ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de probar esto –dijo Nick metiendo su pene dentro del culo de Celestia, ella ya estaba gritando al sentir el enorme pene de Nick en su apretado culo, Nick no tubo compasión con ella y la embestía con fuerza ya después de 20 minutos Nick salió de la ducha dejando a Celestia en el suelo con su trasero cubierto de su semen y esta estaba más que encantada

Ya cuando Celestia se recupero fue a la cocina y se encontró con el desayuno ya hecho y a Nick sentado y a Luna sentada encima de Nick con su camisa levantada viendo perfectamente sus pechos rebotando

-gracias por el desayuno –dijo Celestia ya comiendo

-no hay de que, oye Luna se va ir después de esto, ¿me llevaras a la escuela? –dijo Nick mientras que Luna seguía moviéndose arriba y hacia abajo

-claro, pero te dejare en un lugar, después deberás llagar solo –dijo Celestia, en eso Luna lanza un largo gemido de placer ya que Nick volvió a correrse dentro de ella, Luna con mucha dificultad salió de encima de Nick y se puso sus bragas y pantalones y se fue no sin antes despedirse de ambos

-la próxima semana estaremos libre, si quieres bienes –dijo Celestia levantándose y se fue a su cuarto, Nick solo sonrió y se fue al cuarto de Celestia, al entrar tiro a Celestia en su cama y ella termino acostada boca abajo, Nick desabrocho los pantalones de Celestia y se los bajo y solo movió de un lado sus bragas y metió su pene dentro de Celestia nuevamente, Celestia le siguió el juego y dejo ver sus pechos, Nick con muchas fuerza levanto a Celestia y agarro una de sus piernas hacia el aire, ocasionando de que su pene valla más adentro de ella

-¿aaaa mmm quieres aaaa embarazarme? –dijo Celestia mientras jugaba con sus pechos

-mm m tal vez –dijo Nick aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que finalmente se corrió dentro de ella, Celestia le encantaba sentir el semen de Nick dentro de ella, Celestia se acostó en su cama con las piernas abiertas, Nick aprovecho esta situación y le tomo una foto, Celestia se puso sus bragas y sus pantalones y los dos se fueron de la casa no sin antes de darse un beso en la boca

En la escuela

Todos estaban saludando a Nick por llevarse la victoria del partido del día anterior

-sabes, este deporte puede ser interesante –dijo uno de los alumnos

-¿crees que nos reciban? –dijo otro

-hablaremos con el capitán más tarde –dijo otro

Ya en la clases

El Profesor no pudo ser más insoportable, había hecho una enciclopedia en la pizarra y solo dio 10 minutos para copiar y al pasar el tiempo la mayoría no había acabado

-muy bien y para 3 días más quiero una carpeta de 20 páginas sobre el tema que vimos hoy –dijo el profesor antes de irse y escuchar las quejas de todos… menos de Twilight, Sunset y Dusk shine

-ese profesor ya me está cayendo mal –dijo Flash

-tú lo has dicho amigo –dijo Nick mientras revisaba las fotos que había tomado anoche con Celestia y Luna, pero los guardo antes de que alguien los viera

-por qué no nos quejamos con la directora Celestia –dijo Adagio

-lo hemos hecho, pero no puede hacer nada, ella lo contrato por su actitud –dijo Khan

-y si vamos a su casa para chantajearlo y que nos deje en paz –dijo Nick

-¿alguna vez piensas antes de decir las cosas? –dijo Chrysalis

-no –dijo Nick

-oye, escuche que él tiene un gato, que tal si lo rapamos como un mensaje para que no sea duro con nosotros –dijo Shining

-oye me gusta esta idea –dijo Max

-si me gusta –dijo Light

-muy bien nos reuniremos en la casa del profesor después de clases –dijo Candace y todos la miraron con sorpresa -¿Qué?, a mí tampoco me cae bien –dijo Candace

Ya después de clases

Nick, las Dazling, Flash, Shining, Chrysalis, Max, Light Traverl, Khan, Candace y Melissa (el trataba de coquetear con ella y quiso vengarse XDXD), Nick con unos alambres abre la puerta de la casa del profesor

-muy bien, su gato debe estar cerca –dijo Shining

-oigan, ¿Qué se ve mejor?, ¿Celestia con mallas trasparentes o Luna con un traje diminuto de ángel? –dijo Nick de golpe causando que todos los hombres se sonrojen al máximo y las mujeres la miren con rabia

-ahí esta –dijo Flash agarrando el gato

-hora de la venganza –dijo Candace

-hora de afeitarlo –dijo Chrysalis

-dame la navaja –dijo Nick y Flash le dio una navaja, Nick iba a raparlo… pero al primer corte un chorro de sangre aparece y el gato maúlla de dolor

-¡DIOS MIO! –grito Sonata

-¡NICK LO MATASTE! –gritaron Shning, Max y Travel

-quieren relajarse, le quedan 8 vidas más –dijo Nick y volvió a intentar raparlo pero volvió a salir el chorro de sangre –bueno 7 vidas más, (volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre), 6(volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre), 5(volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre), 4(volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre), 3(volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre), 2(volviendo a cortar y vuelve a salir el chorro de sangre) –dijo Nick pero no pudo continuar ya que lo interrumpieron

-Nick, deja de hacer lo que haces –dijeron Adagio, Aria, Khan y Melissa

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –dijo Sonata

-ya sé, no llevamos el cuerpo y dejamos la ventana abierta, así pensara que el gato escapo –dijo Melissa

-ese plan no funcionara –dijo Shining

-yo creo que si… ¿Qué creen?..., tengo una pata de gato de la suerte –dijo Nick con una sonrisa mostrando la pata del gato que mato

Al día siguiente (después de esconder al gato y dejar la ventana abierta hicieron creer al profesor que el gato escapo) y en el gimnasio

-y nuestro profesor se va de esta escuela ya que acepto un trabajo en Inglaterra, así que despidamos con un fuerte aplauso –dijo Celestia mientras que todos aplaudían porque se fue el profesor más amargado del planeta –ahora Nick por favor lleva al profesor a la salida y ven a mi oficina que tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Celestia retirándose del gimnasio y Nick llevo al profesor a la salida pero antes de irse el profesor se dio media vuelta para ver a Nick

, sé que tú tienes que ver algo con mi gato, hagamos un trato, te daré 300 dólares si me dices que le paso –dijo el profesor

-… (Tomando el dinero), yo mate a tu gato –dijo Nick antes de cerrar la puerta y se fue a la dirección de la directora

-… solo así de simple le dijo –dijo Adagio

-bueno gano 300 dólares –dijo Candace

-¿todos felices? –dijo Sonata

-si –dijeron todos

 **Continuara**

 **NOTA: lamento mi demora y una nota, este fic tendrá muchas escenas de sexo, sobre todo de relaciones abiertas así que si no l gusta este tema le recomiendo dejar de leer este fic ya que no quiero que me lo cancelen, me eh leído fic de la página Fimfiction y les recomiendo que las lean son muy bueno, lo malo es que están en inglés y deben traducirlas pero sus historias son buenas y hay una gran variedad para los temas pervertidos (hay completamente de todo)**

 **Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Equestria Girls: al estilo Nick**

 **Capítulo 8: a veces el cambio es mucho para muchas (parte 1)**

 **Advertencia, en estas 3 partes habrá mucho Lemon, un Nick más serio y más romántico y tratare de hacer más específico la escenas de Lemon ya que tengo que mejorar en esas escenas**

 **Y quiero preguntarles algo… ¿desean algo más de acción en este fic?... algo más fantástico u otra cosa, ya que quiero complacer a mis lectores**

Al día siguiente

Chrysalis se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente su comida hasta que…

-¡HOLA MI HERMOSA DAMA! –grito Nick apareciendo al lado de la chica peli verde, el susto hizo que Chrysalis se atragante con lo que comía, tras calmarse un poco

-¡IDIOTA, ¿QUIERES MATARME?! –grito muy molesta

-matarte de amor –dijo Nick mientras tomaba a Chrysalis de los brazos y se inclinaba, esta no espero mucho para que esta le intentara golpear pero el adolecente pelirrojo esquivaba los golpes haciéndose de un lado a otro

-¿algún día te rendirás? –pregunto Chrysalis ya dejando de intentar de golpearlo

-espero que esto responda tu pregunta –dijo Nick para luego besarla en los labios, con gran rapidez corrió hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia -¡ESE BESO FUE AUSPICIADO POR EMPRESAS NICKOLAS01 HAHAHAHA! –grito Nick antes de salir por la puerta

-¡VEN ACA! –grito Chrysalis mientras seguía al pervertido para golpearlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de la tierra

En otro lugar de la escuela de Canterlot High

Sonata estaba leyendo un libro… (Si lo sé qué raro es eso) … un libro de cómo hacer los mejores tacos… (aaa ahora tenía más sentido), en medio de su lectura 3 chicos se sentaron cerca de ella

-hola linda, ¿Por qué tan sola? –dijo unos de los chicos

-a veces me gusta estar sola –dijo Sonta tratando de sonar calmada, pero estando sola ya que sus hermanas fueron a buscar algo en su casa y estando estos tres chicos la ponían nervioso

-aaa ¿y qué te parece si te hacemos compañía? –dijo unos de los muchachos, ya Sonata estaba aterrada por que los 3 chicos estaban acercándose más y más, pero apareció Nick con un traje de marinero

-¿ya llegamos papi? –dijo Nick con una voz chillona

-lárgate de aquí –dijeron los tres chicos a punto de tirarse encima a Nick

-tu primero –dijo Nick manteniendo su voz chillona y teniendo un control remoto con un gran botón rojo, al apretarlo los 3 chicos salieron disparados al cielo -¡QUE DIVERTIDO, JAMAS ME CANSARE DE ESTE LUGAR HEHEHEHAHAHA! –Grito Nick mientras veía a Sonata, los gritos de los tres chicos alertaron a Nick ya que se podían lastimar, Nick saco un megáfono -¡SI VAS A SALTAR REGLA NUMERO 1, NUNCA OLVIDES EL PARACAIDAS! –Grito Nick mientras que dos los chicos terminaron en unos contenedores de basura y el tercero estaba siendo abrazo por Nick y este estaba con una peluca con el peinado del cantante argentino Sandro –podría tenerte toda la noche así, pero unas de las mujeres que amo está viendo –dijo Nick mientras indicaba a Sonata y dejando caer al muchacho, este aprovechando que Nick estaba de espalda e intento golpearlo, pero Nick los esquivabas mientras veía la hora en su reloj y también usando un espejo para arreglarse el cabello, al final el muchacho quedo totalmente cansado y cayó al suelo, de repente Sonata estaba siendo abrazada por un Nick que estaba con traje medieval –mi querida princesa –dijo Nick con una sonrisa pervertida, Sonata se asustó y se fue corriendo –mmm algo me dice que no le gusta los hombres de la mesa redonda –dijo Nick mientras iba a un lugar especial

Lugar especial (Narrador de Bob esponja)

 **Escena Lemon**

Ese lugar especial era la oficina de Celestia

Nick estaba sentado en la silla de Celestia sin su camisa y con el cierre de sus pantalones abierto, Celestia se encontraba de rodillas ya desnuda mientras tenía el pene de Nick en su boca y Luna también desnuda estaba acostada boca abajo en el escritorio de Celestia mientras que Nick metía su lengua dentro de la coño de Luna

-mmm esto aa es arriesgado –dijo Luna entre gemidos

-mmm puaj eso es lo divertido mm –dijo Celestia sacando temporalmente el pene de uno de sus alumnos para sacar su lengua y lamer el miembro de Nick, Nick mantenía su lengua dentro de luna y con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabeza de Celestia y con la mano izquierda manoseaba la espalda de la Subdirectora Luna, Celestia dejo de lamer el miembro de su estudiante para luego volver a meterlo en su boca, pero Nick ya no quería esto así con fuerza obligo a meter todo su miembro en la boca de Celestia… en eso un pequeño bulto se pudo ver en la garganta de Celestia, sin poder evitarlo Celestia fue obligada de ir hacia atrás y hacia adelante ocasionando que el pene de Nick salga y entre en la garganta de Celestia, en unos momentos Nick mantenía la cabeza de Celestia hasta lo limites, haciendo que Celestia se quede sin aire y se excite más y más, Luna ya no puedo aguantar más ya que Nick dejo de lamer el coño de la mujer para meter 4 dedos dentro y empezó a moverlos rápidamente, Luna no aguanto más y se vino en los dedos del estudiante, Celestia con solo tener el pene de Nick en su boca y garganta se vino en el piso, Nick manteniendo la cabeza de Celestia hacia adelante y sintiendo la que su pene este en la garganta de Celestia, Nick no dudo ni un momento y se vino haciendo que su semen caiga directamente en la garganta de Celestia, se podía notar un bulto en la garganta de Celestia que bajaba, era muy notorio que el semen del estudiante termino en el estómago de la directora Celestia, pero Nick no termino hay, mientras se corrió saco su pene de la boca de Celestia y termino de correrse en la cara de ella, varias cuerdas de semen cayeron sobre su cara, Celestia tuvo que cerrar un ojo ya que una cuerda de semen cayo hay, dándole una imagen muy pervertida, y aún más pervertida ya que antes de que Nick terminara Celestia coloco la punta del pene de Nick sobre sus labios, haciendo que la última carga de semen termine sobre sus labios, Celestia metió la mano en el bolsillo de Nick y saco su celular, rápidamente se tomó varios fotos donde se mostraba con la cara y sus labios con el semen del portador del Celular y también varias imágenes donde Celestia usaba su lengua para tomar el semen que tenía sobre su labios

Nick se sentó en la silla de Celestia con una sonrisa, Luna muy lentamente se sentó también encima de Nick dándole la espalda mientras abría las piernas

-espero que tengas energías –dijo Celestia mientras que movía sus caderas haciendo que su coño rosara con el pene de Nick

-siempre –dijo Nick, ante la respuesta Luna sonrió mientras tomaba el pene de Nick y lo introduce dentro de su coño, lentamente Luna empezó a moverse mientras daba varios gemidos, Celestia aprovechando que tenía el celular de su amante empezó a grabar lo que hacía su hermana

-n-no grabes –decía Luna mientras no paraba de moverse de arriba abajo

-pues detente y quítamelo –decía Celestia mientras que con la otra mano empezó a pellizcar sus pezones

Nick agarro las caderas de Luna y la obligo a moverse más radio, causando que la Subdirectora Luna este con una cara de pervertida total, Luna instintivamente empezó a moverse aún más rápido y trataba de que el pene de Nick este aún más adentro, Luna saco su lengua con una sonrisa y con sus manos hizo el símbolo de amor y paz mientras miraba la cámara del Celular

-que pervertida eres –dijo Celestia mientras dio una pequeña carcajada, Nick empezó a pellizcar y estirar el Clítoris de la sub directora con su mano Derecha y con la izquierda pellizcaba los pezones de ella, haciendo que Luna se corriera rápidamente, pero Nick no se detuvo hay y empezó a pellizcar aún más fuerte y Luna empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que Nick no aguanto más y termino de venirse dentro de Luna, Luna descanso un poco antes de intentar levantarse pero Nick se levantó primero haciendo que Luna para no caerse se sujetó en el escritorio, Nick empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que su pene este dentro y fuera del coño de la mujer mayor, haciendo que Luna empezara a Gemir un poco más fuerte, Celestia estaba ya casi por perder su mente por ver a su hermana en esa posición y a Nick sin intención de detenerse, Celestia inconscientemente bajo su mano libre hacia su coño y empezó a darse auto placer aun filmando con el celular de su amante, Nick se inclinó aún más hasta que puedo tener a la mano los pechos de Luna aun sin detenerse, al tener el contacto de los suaves pechos de Luna Nick empezó a apretarlos y moviéndolos causando un poco de dolor y placer en luna, Luna ya tuvo su segundo orgasmo en este día, sus jugos se desbordaron en su coño y termino por caer en el suelo, pero eso no detuvo a Nick ya que este solo aumento su velocidad, hasta que este término por venirse dentro del coño de Luna nuevamente, Luna se desplomo en el suelo ya muy cansada, Nick nuevamente se sentó en la silla de Celestia, Celestia apago el teléfono y se dirigió hacia Nick

-ya está haciéndose tarde, solo será un momento, después de que acabes dentro de mi te vas –dijo Celestia mientras tenía la punta del pene de Nick dentro de su coño, Nick solo puso su manos en las cinturas de Celestia y la obligo a bajar de golpe, haciendo que Celestia de un largo y profundo gemido

-lo que tú digas preciosa, pero entes de irme te daré un regalo –dijo Nick mientras que con su fuerza obligo a moverse de arriba abajo, Celestia ya estaba excitada por su auto placer de hace unos momentos y al sentir parte del semen de Nick y de luna dentro de su coño hacia que su mente este en blanco, pero lo más delicioso que ella sintió es que el pene de Nick recorría cada centímetro de su coño y amenazando por entrar en su útero, ella ya empezó a moverse por voluntad y mientras se movía coloco las manos de Nick en sus pechos, con cada movimiento hacia que Celestia y Nick den leves gemidos de placer, Celestia tenía ya la lengua colgando en sus labios mientras seguía "cabalgando" a Nick, mientras que este ahora solo utilizaba una mano para acariciar los pechos de su Directora y con la otra empezó a manosear el trasero de Celestia y en algunos momentos le daba un buen manotazo causando que su trasero se ponga rojo, esta acción hacia que Celestia esté más y más húmeda hasta el punto de ya haber tenido un enorme orgasmo, Celestia podía sentir que su semen bañaba el pene de Nick y podía escuchar que su semen cayó al suelo, tendría que limpiar esto más tarde –dijiste que podía irme después de que acabara dentro tuyo, pero aún no lo he hecho, así que seguiré –dijo Nick mientras agarraba el trasero de Celestia y se levantó, Nick coloco a Celestia boca abajo sobre el charco de su semen por su orgasmo, Nick empezó a embestirla mientras que Celestia ya no tenía fuerza para estar en gatas así que solo elevo su trasero, Nick seguía embistiéndola haciendo que el cuerpo de Celestia se mueva de atrás hacia adelante, esta acción hacia que el semen causado por su orgasmo se expandiera en el piso y que se adhiere en sus pechos y parte de su rostro

-UGGG FOLLAME, UGGG QUIERO TODO DENTRO UGGG AAA –gritaba Celestia sintiendo que el pene de Nick se acercaba más y más a su útero, ya después unos movimientos más Celestia tenía su segundo orgasmo, ella se tapó la boca para no llamar más la atención, era un milagro que después de ese grito que dio nadie lo escuchara, Nick se había corrido al mismo tiempo que su directora habría tenido su segundo orgasmo, Celestia empezó lamer su propio orgasmo en el piso, Nick solo sonrió ya que su apuesta habría sido lo mejor que le allá pasado, pero Nick le habría prometido un regalo y él se lo iba a cumplir, Nick saco unas llaves, el estudiante doblo el metal que sujetaba su llave y lo coloco en el clítoris de su Subdirectora, Luna al sentir el metal frio sujetando su clítoris dio un largo gemido y como aún seguía sensible ella se había corrido por 3 vez en este día

 **Fin de lemmon**

-tengo un departamento, vivo con mi mama en algunos momentos, cuando quieras vallan a verme –dijo Nick mientras se bestia, Nick mira como Luna intentaba recuperar su aliento y a Celestia seguía lamiendo el piso, antes de irse cerro la oficina de Celestia con llave y deslizo la llave por debajo de la puerta

1 hora más tarde

Adagio y Sonata estaban en los baños de las mujeres e iban a cambiarse de ropa

-menos mal que ese idiota impidió que Sonata pasara un mal rato –dijo Aria sacando sus ropas de la parte de arriba

-no le diré gracias –dijo Adagio ya con su ropa interior

-no es necesario, con la vista me basta –dijo Nick estando dentro del baño de mujeres, ambas chicas estaban rojas de vergüenza y de ira –hola –dijo Nick con una sonrisa

En los próximos minutos se escucharon varios gritos de dolor y de ira

Ya en la cafetería

-¡YA ESTAMOS ARTAS DE NICK! –gritaron las Dazzling y Chrysalis

-ni que lo digas, es muy pervertido y muy idiota –dijo Rainbow mientras se acordaba de que Nick estaba en las duchas de las chicas mientras se bañaban

-y muy sobrepasado con las chicas –dijo Khan recordando que siempre besa a todas de sorpresa

-¿no podemos hacer algo para que cambie? –dijo Sunset

-a golpes –dijo Flash

-no… y si usamos los chips –dijo Trixie

-no, hubo un enorme problema con esos chips –dijo Twilight mientras recordaba los problemas que tuvo por esos chips

-pero tenemos que hacer algo, te juro que me volveré loca si ese idiota sigue con sus cosas de idiota –dijo Trixie mientras que su hermano estaba preparando una lápida que tenía escrito " _aquí descansa Nick Ranyer por tocar a mi hermana_ "

-tal vez podamos usar este –dijo Sunset enseñando un chip diferente del que hayan visto

-¿ese es tu chip? –dijo Twilight

-pues sí, es mi versión, es muy resistente –dijo Sunset, todos estaban pensando seriamente en usar nuevamente los chips… pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados ya que escucharon los gritos de mujeres y la risa Nick, al escuchar eso todos decidieron hacer que ese chip cambie la actitud de su compañero, todos buscaban a Nick en toda la escuela, Cadance fue el primero que lo encontró y por mensajes de texto de su celular, rápidamente todos fueron a la entrada del colegio y todos miraron a Nick mientras miraba la estatua de la escuela

-hola Nick –dijo Cadance dándole un pequeño golpe en el cuello de Nick

-auch eso dolió –dijo Nick mientras se rascaba el cuello, lo que no sabía es que Cadance aprovecho el pequeño golpe para colocar el chip de Susent

-yo y Shining vamos a un bar para pasar el rato, ¿quieres venir? –pregunto Cadance

-no gracias, me tengo que ir a mi casa –dijo Nick mientras caminaba, al ver que Nick se alejó los demás salieron de su escondite

-misión cumplida –dijo Cadance y Sunset sin perder el tiempo activo el chip

A la mañana siguiente (narrador de Bob esponja)

Todos en la clase se informaron sobre el plan de sus compañeros y esperaban con impaciencia a Nick

-¿Cuándo se tardara? –pregunto el profesor Discord

-no lo sé –respondía Celestia y luna

-¿ustedes que hacen acá? –preguntaron sus alumnos

-¿creyeron que nos perderíamos esto? –preguntaron las hermanas, en eso la puerta de la clase se abrió, todos estaban impresionado por lo que veían, era Nick con un camisa negra, unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos de galas, también vieron que tenía una corbata roja, su cabello largo era recogido y usado como una cola de cabello y también usaba unos lentes para leer, no eran tan grueso como los de Twilight

-lamento la tardanza, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo Nick haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los demás estaban tratando de aguantarse la risa, ya que jamás imaginaron que su compañero y capitán del equipo se comportara así

-debo admitir, que se ve bien –susurro Rarity hacia Applejack

-hay no, no me digas que aras lo de siempre –dijo Applejack

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de siempre? –pregunto indignada Rarity

-pues eso… coquetear con los hombres para que te hagan un favor –dijo Applejack, Rarity estaba ya al límite de su paciencia y estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea

-por favor Señoritas no empiecen una pelea en frente de la directora y la subdirectora –dijo Nick

-¡TU NO TE METAS! –grito Rarity y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza, pero Nick ni se inmuto, al contrario después de que Rarity le diera el golpe tenía una expresión de dolor

-tienes la cara muy dura –dijo Rarity mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, en eso Nick saco un vendaje de su mochila y empezó a vendar la mano lastimada

-listo, espero que no te lastimes más –dijo Nick mientras besaba la mano lastimada de Rarity, esta solo pudo sonrojarse levemente, en eso Chrysalis le quito los lentes a Nick

-señorita Chrysalis, será mejor que le devuelva eso –dijo Celestia

-pero esos son muy anticuados, además él debe usar lentes de contacto –dijo Chrysalis

-¿lentes de contacto? –pregunto Nick

-pues claro, con esto te vez más estúpido que antes –dijo Chrysalis, en eso Nick pensó en lo que le decía su compañera

-mmm pero es muy incómodo –dijo Nick mientras tenía su mano derecha debajo de su mentón, esa escena hizo que el corazón de Chrysalis se acelere ya que pensó que Nick se veía lindo así, y no fue la única ya que Rarity, Sonata, Pinkie, Celestia y Luna estén rojas

-¡NO VUELVAS HACER ESO! –gritaron todas las mujeres rojas y los hombres muy celosos

-¿pero… que hice? –pregunto Nick con gran duda

Durante el receso

El equipo de Canterlot estaba practicando para su próximo partido y con varios estudiantes de su clase

-vamos chicos, solo una vuelta más –dijo Nick mientras revisaba algunas notas

-¿mucho trabajo? –dijo Melissa apareciendo junto con Lightninght

-algo así –menciono Nick mientras seguía revisando sus notas

-¿tienes fe de que avanzaran? –pregunto Lightninght

-por supuesto –dijo Nick muy serio, en eso Celestia y Luna llegaron al campo junto con varios sujetos

-hola Nick, te quiero presentar a los otros directores de diferentes escuelas, sus jugadores también participaran en el torneo –dijo Celestia

-señores –menciono Nick mientras le daba la mano a cada uno

-me dijeron que el equipo de Canterlot volvió –dijo unos de los directores

-asi es, estamos entrenando ahora mismo –dijo Nick mientras indicaba un grupo corriendo alrededor de la cancha, Khan, Max Well, Light Travel, Shining, Big Mac y Disy practicando con unos muñecos

-pues se ven bien… pero quiero saber si tienen espíritu –dijo el mismo que hablo antes

En eso Nick iba a responderle pero miro en las gradas de la cancha y vio a sus amigas junto con un grupo, pero se fijó más en Micro Chip, ese muchacho estaba junto con Twilight estudiando… pero pasaba más la mayor parte del tiempo viendo la práctica

-¿quiere ver si tenemos espíritu?... bien se lo mostrare –dijo Nick caminando hacia el muchacho –oye tu… baja –dijo Nick mientras indicaba a Micro Chips

-… ¿yo? –pregunto incrédulo el muchacho

-si tu… te eh visto mirar la practica… y quiero comprobar algo –dijo Nick

lo siento pero no estoy interesado –dijo Micro Chips muy nervioso

\- o vienes por las buenas o por las malas –dijo Nick muy serio, el pobre muchacho ya estaba aterrado y se fue hacia el campo

-Nick ya déjalo, es muy debilucho –dijeron unos de sus compañeros, pero este los ignoro

-dime… ¿puedes gatear con las rodillas hacia arriba con algunas pesas de en tu espalda hacia la zona de anotación? –pregunto Nick

-pues… creo que no, lo físico no es mi fuerte –dijo Micro Chips

-quiero que lo hagas… no importa si no llegas pero quiero que lo intentes –dijo Nick

-mmm ok –dijo muy dudoso el muchacho

-pero con los ojos vendados –dijo Nick mientras vendaba al muchacho

-oye Nick, deja ya de molestarlo –dijo Flash mientras se detenía

-pensé que el chip funciono –dijo Chrysalis

-tal vez tuvo un corto –dijo Trixie

-muy bien, comienza –dijo Nick, Micro chips empezó a gatear con las rodillas al aire, él iba lento pero aun teniendo esas pesas en su espalda iba bien

-¡OYE NIÑO, TE VAS A LASTIMAR! –grito Applejack

-¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunto unos de los directores

-no lo sé –dijeron ambas hermanas

-así, da tu mejor esfuerzo… vas bien –dijo Nick mientras caminaba al lado de Micro

-uggg… ¿ya llegue a la 20 yardas? –pregunto Micro

-olvida la 20, tu solo sigue –dijo Nick con seriedad

-no puedo creerlo… heheh llego bastante lejos –dijo Adagio algo impresionada por lo que estaba haciendo

-no te detengas, sigue –dijo Nick viendo a Micro Chips algo cansado

-solo estoy descansando –dijo Micro Chips

-da todo, tu mejor esfuerzo, sigue así, vamos –animaba Nick al compañero

-… es pesado –dijo Micro Chips, al oír eso Nick empezó a gatear junto con Chips

-sé que es pesado, negocia con tu cuerpo que te dé más fuerza, pero no te detengas, da lo mejor –decía Nick mientras animaba al pobre chico, todos lo que se estaban burlando de Micro se quedaron callados y vieron como Nick le daba ánimos

-duele… duele –se quejaba Micro

-¡YA SE QUE DUELE, SOLO SIGUE, PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR! –grito Nick mientras seguía a Micro

-¡QUEMA, QUEMA! –grito Micro adolorido pero sin detenerse

-¡DEJA QUE QUEMA, TODOS TE APOYAN, PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR, ESTE NO ES TU MAYOR ESFUERZO, SI TE PONES LIMITES NUNCA AVANZARAS! –gritaba Nick, sin saberlo todos sus compañeros le seguían el paso e igual que su equipo lo seguían -¡20 PASOS MAS! –grito Nick

-¡ES DURO! –grito Micro

-¡NO ES TAN DURO, SOLO AVANZA, SOLO AVANZA! –Grito Nick mientras golpeaba el césped de la cancha -¡NO TE RINDAS, NO TE RINDAS, NO TE RINDAS, DA EL CORAZÓN! –grito Nick mientras que los demás le seguían el grito apoyando a su amigo

-¡NO PUEDO MAS! –grito Micro

-¡TU PUEDES, SOLO 5 PASOS MAS, NO TE DETENGAS, SIGUE YA ESTAS CERCA, 2 MAS… 1 MAS! –grito Nick antes de que Micro cayera ya al suelo

-dime que hice las 50 yardas, estoy seguro –dijo Micro ya totalmente agotado, Nick le saco la venda de los ojos a Micro

-valla… estas en la zona de anotación –dijo Nick, Micro no se lo creía y vio detalladamente y era cierto… estaba en la zona de anotación, en eso Nick miro a los demás directores –el no el del equipo y demostró el espíritu que ustedes preguntaban… ¿quieren saber que harían el equipo oficial? –Pregunto Nick, los demás directores no respondieron nada y se fueron de ahí muy molesto, Nick miro a Micro aun en el suelo mientras que algunos de sus compañeros lo ayudaban a pararse –aaa por cierto… bienvenido al equipo –dijo Nick impresionando a todos

-¡ ¿QUEEEEE?! –gritaron todos

Ya en la salida

Las Dazzling esperaban a Nick ya que querían vengarse de todo lo que les hizo

-espero que llegue pronto –menciono Adagio mientras tenía un tarro de pintura

-ya me las pagara –dijo Aria con pegamento y plumas y Sonata… bueno ella estaba riendo ya que tenía varios lápices para escribir varias cosas

-¿Qué hacen acá tan tarde? –pregunto una voz que venía detrás de ellas, al voltear vieron a Nick con su camisa algo rasgada

-¿Qué te paso? –dijo Sonta

-un idiota daño mi camisa, tenía pensado cambiarme al llegar a mi departamento antes de que me viera alguien, pero ahora que me vieron tendré que cambiármelo –dijo Nick mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo, al saber eso las dazzling tenían la intención de arruinar la nueva ropa de Nick, pero eso plan se esfumo al ver que Nick se sacó su camisa y revelo todo su torso, las tres chicas vieron que Nick tenía un físico más que aceptable, sus ropas ocultaban la musculatura que tenía, lo mejor es que no era exagerada

-¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Nick mientras abrochaba su camisa

-¡NADA! –gritaron las 3 chicas muy rojas

-oigan, ya es muy tarde… las llevare a su casa –dijo Nick manteniendo su seriedad

En otro lugar

-¿de verdad crees que Nick hizo lo correcto en hacer que Micro Chip estuviera en el equipo? –pregunto SheikDark mientras estaba en SugarCubCorner

-no lo sé, son cosas de el –dijo Khan

-pues parece que el Chip si funciona, ya podemos estar en paz –dijo Rainbow celebrando por que estará en paz

-si… en paz –dijo Rarity algo sonrojada al recordar como Nick la curo

-ahora no tendremos más sorpresas de ese idiota –dijo Chrysalis muy feliz

-yo no diría eso –dijo Disy mientras miraba la ventana, todos miraron y vieron a Nick cargando a Sonata en su espalda ya que se encontraba desmayada, sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral y le sangraba la nariz y lo más extraño es que Sonta estaba con una sonrisa pervertida, atrás de ellos dos estaban Adagio ocultado su rostro con su cabello y Aria se encontraba muy roja mientras tenía dos tapones en su nariz

-¿de verdad creen que estamos en paz? –pregunto Light Travel

Al día siguiente

Nick estaba en la boutique de Rarity

-¿quieres ropas nuevas? –pregunto Rarity

-claro, creo que debo de cambiarme de estilo –dijo Nick mientras se desabrochaba su camisa, Rarity ahora entendió del por qué el comportamiento de las Dazzling

-" _¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?"_ –se preguntaba Rarity mientras admiraba el torso de su compañero

-¿Qué me recomendarías? –pregunto Nick mientras revisaba varios tipos de ropa

-te recomendaría este tipo de ropas –dijo Rarity estando delante de Nick y se inclinó dejando ver su parte trasera –esto te puede gustar –dijo Rarity en doble sentido y empezó a mover sus caderas, al darse vuelta Nick la atrapo entre la pared y el

-un concejo… debería dejar de hacer eso, atraerás a la personas incorrectas –dijo Nick mientras tenía una rosa en el florero de Rarity y se lo coloco en su cabello –y una mujer bella como tu debe estar con alguien digno de tu belleza –dijo Nick mientras retrocedía unos pasos para dejar que Rarity escapara, ella se encontraba más roja que nunca, pero esa escena fue interrumpida por tres perdonas armadas

-no se muevan –dijeron unos de los sujetos, rápidamente Rarity levanto las manos… excepto Nick que seguía con lo suyo –dije que no se muevan –dijo el mismo sujeto caminando hacia Nick, en un rápido movimiento Nick le aplico un movimiento de judo, haciendo que el sujeto este en el suelo y que soltara el arma, Nick rápidamente tomo el arma y le apunto el arma al sujeto que boto

-no lo creo… ahora suelten sus armas –dijo Nick muy seriamente, sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de disparar, Nick al fijarse eso dio un salto y se tiro al suelo junto con Rarity, ambos delincuentes armados empezaron a disparar, Rarity empezó a gritar, Nick miro levemente hacia donde estaban los sujetos y se fijó que cerca de ellos estaba un extinguidor, Nick solo necesito un disparo para lograr que el extintor de una pequeña explosión lastimando gravemente a los ladrones

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Nick

-algo… me duele mi estómago… creo que me golpee con algo al caerme –dijo Rarity mientras se sujetaba el estómago, Nick tomo a Rarity en forma nupcial y se la llevo a la habitación para que descansara

30 minutos después

La policía y los bomberos llegaron y supieron lo ocurrido, los ladrones primero fueron al hospital y después irán a la cárcel, Nick al ver que las cosas se calmaron fue hacia la habitación de Rarity para ver cómo estaba

-¿ya se fueron? –pregunto Rarity acostada

-si, esos sujetos salieron lastimados por lo que hice –dijo Nick mientras se sentaba

-y mi tienda igual –dijo Rarity muy deprimida

-no te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglare, además llame a Applejack y le mencione todo, tu hermana se quedara con su familia y ella vendrá luego –dijo Nick mientras veía a Rarity, la modista se sentía nerviosa por la mirada de su amigo, pero al fijarse en el hombro izquierdo se preocupo

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Rarity apuntando el hombro de Nick, Nick se empezó a quitar la camisa y al estar ya con solo sus pantalones se fijó que unas de las balas le dio en el hombro izquierdo

-aaa creo que me dieron… pero no es nada –dijo Nick, Rarity se levantó y fue a buscar un botiquín –no es necesario –dijo Nick, pero Rarity lo obligo sentarse donde ella estaba y empezó a cocerle el hombro

-no te dejare ir lastimado, me salvaste la vida, me imagino las cosas atroces que me habrían hecho –dijo Rarity mientras seguía cociendo el hombro de su amigo -… listo, pero te sugiero que vayas a un hospital -dijo Rarity mientras guardaba su botiquín

-no era necesario… pero igual gracias, ojalá pudiera pagártelo –dijo Nick poniéndose su camisa, pero sin abrocharla

-no te preocupes cariño –dijo Rarity

-mmmm como sé que lo que tenía en mente te aria enojar –dijo Nick y Rarity ya sabía de ante mano que es lo que iba a hacer si ese chip no lo hubiera cambiado de actitud, para el desconcierto de la modista, Nick beso su pulgar para luego colocarlo en los labios de Rarity -espero que esto no te moleste –dijo Nick mientras retiraba lentamente su pulgar en los labios de la modista -… pero conserva el concejo que te dije antes de que llegaran esos sujeto -menciono Nick mientras empezó a abrocharse la camisa, pero Rarity detuvo la acción de Nick para luego colocar sus manos atrás del cuello de Nick y empezó a besarlo con pasión

 **Escena lemon**

Rarity literalmente destrozo la camisa de su compañero mientras se seguían besando, Nick al principio se impresiono, pero luego empezó a devolverle el beso, ambos se besaban entrando la legua de la boca del otro, en un momento Nick mordió los labios de Rarity de forma dulce

-uff que beso –dijo Rarity antes de empujar a Nick hasta que él estaba acostado en su cama, Rarity se sentó en la cintura de Nick mientras que muy sensualmente se empezó a quitar su ropa de la parte de arriba revelando sus pechos copa c -pero ten en cuenta que esto será solo por esta vez –dijo Rarity antes de volver a besar a Nick, el estudiante solo se dejó llevar por los besos de su compañera, ese beso duro unos buenos 5 minutos, al separarse la modista empezó a moverse haciendo que sus pechos se muevan por todos el torso de Nick y que también sus caderas también empiecen a animar a cierta parte del adolescente, Nick empezó a recorrer toda la espalda con sus manos… pero esas manos se fueron más debajo de las cinturas de Rarity, su recorrido termino debajo de la falda de Rarity, el estudiante dominado empezó a mover el trasero de su compañera ocasionando que esta debe leves gemidos -cuidado con esa parte –dijo Rarity mientras sonreía

-lo siento por eso –dijo Nick mientras volvió a besarla, Rarity sentía el torso duro, su manos aun en su trasero y los labios de su compañero que hizo que su cuerpo se caliente, Rarity tomo las manos de Nick y las subió arriba de la cabeza y rápidamente los ato en las vigas de su cama, Nick intento reclamar pero el beso entre ellos seguía hasta que los minutos pasaron y se separaron por falta de aire, Rarity se subió su falda e hizo a un lado sus grabas dándole a la vista su coño ya húmedo

-antes de que este saca… será mejor animar a tu amiguito –menciono Rarity antes de que solo desabrocho el pantalón y dejo libre el miembro de Nick, al sacarlo tenía el enorme miembro en su mejilla… es más un ojo fue bloqueado de su vista por el miembro de este –mmm sí que es grande –menciono Rarity antes de darle un lujurioso beso en la punta de su polla, haciendo que el chico hiciera un gemido, ese beso duro unos minutos antes de que la modista empezara a lamer todo el miembro de forma lenta y siempre mirando a su compañero, ya cuando el miembro del chico estaba cubierto por la saliva de Rarity ella metió de golpe el miembro a su boca, causando que ella se ahogara levemente, ya después de unos momentos empezó a mover su cabeza haciendo que el pene de su compañero entre en su garganta, varios gemidos salían de la boca de Nick al sentir boca y garganta de su compañera, Rarity ya había empezado a mover su cabeza rápidamente haciendo ruidos muy vulgares ya que sentía que muy pronto perdería el aire, en unos momentos Rarity mantuvo su cabeza hasta al fondo de la entrepierna de Nick, ya en ese momento Nick no aguanto más y eyaculo su semen directamente en la garganta de Rarity, ella no pudo evitar tragarse completamente el semen de su compañero, el semen de Nick bajo directamente al estómago de Rarity haciendo un calor casi incontrolable, lentamente Rarity retiro el miembro de Nick de boca y ahora lo único que lo unió a él era un hilo de saliva combinado con el semen, Rarity le dio un último beso antes de pararse –eso si fue… mucho –dijo Rarity mientras se lamia los labios, antes de que Nick dijera algo Rarity se sacó su falda y sus bragas ya quedando totalmente desnuda excepto de sus calcetas largas dándole una imagen muy sexi, Rarity se sentó sobre Nick y empezó a mover sus caderas muy lentamente haciendo que el penen de Nick y su coño estén conectados

-¿uggg seguirás jugando conmigo? –dijo Nick mientras intentaba desatarse

-lo are cuantas veces se me dé la ganas –dijo Rarity mientras se acostó sobro Nick sin dejar de mover sus caderas, pero siendo sinceros Rarity lo que más quería es tener ese miembro dentro de ella, Rarity empezó a besar lujuriosamente a Nick, a este no le importaba que esa boca allá estado antes, los besos de la modistas hacían que cualquiera se derritiera, ya Rarity no soporto más y tomo el pene de Nick y lo dirigió hacia su coño, al tener la punta del pene adentro de ella Rarity se sentó de golpe, esta era su primer vez y ya tenía un miembro literalmente dentro de su Útero, si Celestia y Luna sentían que ese miembro casi entra… obviamente una chica como Rarity la tendría dentro, Rarity grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Es…espera, n… no debes forzarte –decía Nick con dificultad ya que la vagina de Rarity se sentía muy bien, Rarity por el dolor se acostó nuevamente encima de Nick, Nick al ver las lágrimas de su compañera le dio un beso en los labios… no era uno sensual o de amor… era uno tierno… Rarity pensó que era para que olvidara el dolor, ya pasando los minutos el dolor se fue remplazando por placer, Rarity se sentó nuevamente y empezó a "cabalgar" a Nick, haciendo que su pene salga y entre repetidas veces en el sur útero

-GAAA AAAAG NNNNAA –gritaba Rarity sin poder articular ninguna palabra concluyente ya que al tener el pene de Nick dentro de su Útero no la dejaba pensar con claridad… era tanta la excitación que literalmente empezó a babear y que sus ojos casi se pongan totalmente blanco y que sus movimientos sean más rápidos, sus pechos se balanceaban rápidamente de arriba y hacia abajo, Rarity trataba de no perder la cordura pero era muy difícil, ya después de varios movimientos Rarity tuvo un potente orgasmo saliendo de su coño, haciéndola gritar de placer mientras ya tenía sus ojos totalmente blancos, ella ya recuperando su cordura se dio cuenta de que su semen había cubierto el miembro de su pareja de esta noche, Rarity con mucha dificultad se inclinó un poco y desato las manos de Nick, esta quiso levantarse, pero Nick solo agarro su trasero con fuerza sacando un largo gemido

-¿crees que es justo que tu sola te descargues? –pregunto Nick mientras que empezó a masajear el trasero de la hermosa chica

-mmm p… pues, cre… creo que no –dijo Rarity mientras que Nick movía las caderas de Rarity y haciendo que nuevamente el miembro del chico entre y salga de su útero, ya Rarity estaba muy sensible por lo anterior y la hacía más fácil de que su placer se eleve rápidamente, Nick coloco sus manos atrás de la espalda de Rarity y la beso con dulzura, Rarity solo le devolvía el beso sin siquiera recordar en donde estaba, Nick aun besando a Rarity aplico un poco de fuerza y ahora es Nick que estaba arriba de Rarity, Nick es el que ahora movía sus caderas sin control esperando que llegara su hora, ya pasando unos 30 minutos y Nick tenia agarrada las muñecas de Rarity mientras que ella estaba de rodillas mirando hacia la pared, ene se tiempo Rarity ya habría tenido su cuarto orgasmo pero eso no detuvo a Nick, es mas eso hizo que Nick aumentara su velocidad, ya en un punto Nick empezó a correrse teniendo su miembro dentro del útero de Rarity, al sentir que su vientre estaba siendo llenada con el semen de su amante, Rarity con los segundos convertidos en minutos (en total unos 4 minutos) Nick dejo de correrse dentro de ella, Rarity podía sentir un peso extra en su estómago, Nick saco su miembro dentro del coño de Rarity pero al hacerlo veía que se había pasado la mano ya que veía que una buena cantidad de su semen salía de su coño, Rarity se desplomo al suelo totalmente agotada y cansada, Nick la levanto del suelo y la llevo hacia su cama y delicadamente la acostó y la arropo

-estoy en muchos problemas –se dijo a si mismo Nick mientras trataba de encontrarle explicación

 **Fin de Lemon**

El muchacho se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa de su amiga antes de ganarse más problemas de los que ya tiene

-valla problema… espero que nadie se entere –dijo Nick mientras veía por ambos lados

El día siguiente… exactamente a las 12:00

-¡VAMOS A UN VIAJE! –gritaron todos los alumnos mientras miraban a Nick

-eso es lo que me dijeron las directora y la subdirectora –dijo Nick mientras tenía una maleta

-… con razón dijeron que traigamos maletas con ropa –dijo Sonata que igualmente tenía una maleta

-debimos verlo venir –dijo Chrysalis sin percatarse de aquello

-mejor dejen de perder el tiempo y vallan a la entrada –dijo Lightninght con un aura de muerte, al verla así la obedecieron sin chistar

-si que sabes imponer orden –dijo Nick mientras caminaba junto a Lightninght

-años de práctica –menciono Lightnight mientras sonreía

-debo ponerlo en práctica –dijo Nick ya estando en la entrada de su escuela, al pasar los minutos llego el auto bus y los estudiantes se subieron al bus para empezar su viaje

-¿te sientes bien Rarity?, estas muy rara –dijo Fluttershy muy preocupada

-¿Qué pasaste muy mal la noche? –pregunto Rainbow Dash

-o no, todo lo contrario querida, fue una noche muy placentera –dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, Nick escucho esto y desvió la cara con un enorme sonrojo al recordar lo que hizo con Rarity la noche anterior, todos conversaban de diferentes temas solo Nick se mantenía callado

-¿eres solitario? –pregunto Adagio sentándose al lado de Nick

-a veces me gusta estar solo, me siento relajado –dijo Nick

-te entiendo, a veces desearía estar toda una noche sin mis hermanas –dijo Adagio mientras miraba como se peleaban sus hermanas –pero bueno, me alegra de que nos dejaras en paz –dijo Adagio

-no se de que estas hablando… pero si hice algo malo… lo siento… hablando de otro tema, dijeron que cantas –dijo Nick

-si, pero canto muy mal ya que tuve un problema –mintió Adagio para no revelar lo que paso con las Rainbows -pero apuesto que tu cantas peor que yo –menciono Adagio con una cara de burla

Nick saco su celular y coloco la música

 **Michael Jackson Break of dawn**

 _Toma mi mano, sentir el roce de tu cuerpo se aferra a la mía_ _  
_ _Tú y yo, makin 'love todo el camino a través de otra noche_ _  
_ _Recuerdo que tú y yo caminando por el parque por la noche_ _  
_ _Besar y tocar, no mucho, deja volar sólo toca y sigue Me amas más,_ _  
_ _nunca me dejes solo por la casa del amor de la gente habla, la gente dice lo que tenemos_ _  
_ _es sólo un juego Oh, yo nunca te dejaré ir, venir aquí chica sólo tiene que hacer_ _  
_ _dulce amor 'hasta el amanecer_

al empezar a cantar Nick empezó con una voz dulce, Adagio creyo que la letra era muy cursi… pero igual era linda

 _No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba Makin 'Love_ _  
_  
 _Toma mi mano, sentir el sudor, sí que me tiene nervioso todavía_ _  
_ _Permítanme surco, déjame calmar, deja que te lleve en un crucero hay_ _  
_ _imaginación Workin ', nunca había estado allí antes ¿Alguna vez has querido sueño_ _  
_ _de esos lugares que nunca has conocido Break of dawn, no hay sol en_ _  
_ _las vacaciones de cielo del amanecer, Yo voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba Makin 'Love_

Nick sujeto las manos de Adagio inconscientemente mientras seguía cantando, Adagio está muy roja al ver que Nick seguía Cantando y mirándola, es como si esa canción se la dedicara a ella

 _No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba Makin 'Love_ __

 _No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba del amanacer_ _  
_ _, Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Break of dawn, chica con la que se_ _  
_ _Es de entender la forma en que Te quiero, deja que te enseñe que soy tu hombre_ _  
_ _Break of dawn_ __

 _No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba Makin 'Love_ __

 _No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que voy a hacer no puedo dejar de amarte_ _  
_ _No voy a parar hasta romper el alba Makin 'Love_ __

 _No esperemos, el sol está afuera, vamos arriba y vamos a salir es el día,_ _  
_ _un nuevo día, vamos a ambos salir a jugar Vamos a caminar por el parque,_ _  
_ _Makin 'Love' hasta que la oscuridad se puede mover, se puede calmar, 'hasta que la ruptura de_ _  
_ _amanecer y sabes que es verdad, oh oh nono_

Inconsciente mente ambos se acercaban lentamente, sus labios estaban a poco centímetros de juntarse __

_No quiero que el sol brille quiero hacer el amor_ _  
_ _Apenas esta magia en tus ojos y en mi corazón_ _  
_ _No sé lo que es el amanecer_

Ya parando de Cantar, Nick le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de Adagio, Gracias a que todos estaban distraídos por sus pláticas nadie se dio cuenta de esto

-siento mucho que haya hecho esto… pero te veías muy linda así –dijo Nick mientras miraba por otro lado

-i… idiota –dijo Adagio roja mientras se iba donde se encontraba sus hermanas

Ya el autobús paro en un estacionamiento de tren

-muy bien chicos, compren lo que necesiten antes de subir al tren –dijo Celestia, todos le hicieron caso y fueron a la tienda para comprar comestibles, ene so Nick se fijó en dos hombres y por su vestimenta eran hombre de negocio

-perdón por alterarme así –dijo unos de los hombres, tenía el pelo de color café y vestía de un traje de color blanco

-no te preocupes, sabía que estar solo te calmaría –dijo el otro de pelo negro y un traje de color café claro, el primer hombre saco su billetera para comprar algo

-" _wow, ese sujeto lleva mucho cambio"_ –pensó Nick mientras veía todas las monedas que traía el sujeto

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –se escuchó el grito de alguien, todos se alarmaron, Nick y su equipo fueron a ver que sucedía, ellos corrieron hasta encontrar a una mujer totalmente aterrada en la puerta de un tren, Nick fue a ver y al mirar dentro del tren

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?! –grito Nick muy impactado, poco a poco los demás llegaron y también se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba, todos vieron a un hombre con los ojos bien abiertos ys sin rasgos de moverse, SheikDark entro y reviso al hombre

-es muy tarde, está muerto –dijo SheikDark, todos nos quedamos muy impactado por lo que veíamos y lo peor de esto es que… todos somos sospechosos

 **Continuara**

 **Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


End file.
